


大疯子的苏生之旅（The trip which the crazy hood back to life）

by muchoutianshi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Summary: 如何让一个遭遇不幸的，疯掉了的红头罩，“回到”人间。为此，与之相关的人，展开了救援。相关索引点这个。https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 第一个任务：射飞那根讨厌的飞镖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 相关信息点这个。https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574168

第一个任务：射飞那根讨厌的飞镖

相关信息点这个。https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574168

1.

杰森陶德在死亡的阴影下再一次逃离。

那枚不知道从哪里来的子弹狠狠的击中了向他飞来的蝙蝠镖，将它射离原定的轨道，不止如此，那颗子弹在与蝙蝠镖碰撞后，弹到了小丑的脸上，在小丑脸上留下了一个不大不小的血洞。

“哦，这真不好笑。”

不速之客穿着一身纯黑色的神父袍，抱怨性的一脚踹开小丑，手上拿着枪指向了蝙蝠侠，另一只没拿枪的手微微张开，将杰森护在身后。

“你知道他会做什么选择，不是吗？”

这个拿着枪的神父甚至带着有点疯癫的笑，却直接说出了他意识到的事实，是的，他明白，那枚蝙蝠镖就是最好的答案，他不愿为他跨过底线，不愿让自己的手染上鲜血。

“哦，看你这个表情，你在想什么不有趣的东西。”神父侧过脸来看他，在硝烟和鲜血当中，额前那缕白发是个熟悉的信号，那张微微上了年纪的脸担忧的看了他一眼，啧了一声，一把将他揽到胸前，然后头也不回的给失去注意力而不满的小丑，往腿上就是一枪。

在小丑的吃痛的笑声中，神父装模作样的拿起胸前的十字架，像他的同僚们一样，在他额头上碰了一下，并且很正式的对他说了句上帝保佑你。

“.....谢谢？”杰森陶德有些尴尬的接受着对方的善意，好吧，那十字架真凉，凉到他都冷静下来了，他觉得自己傻透了。

神父得意的哼了一声，抓住了他的手，然后往窗台走，他也不知道怎么的，老老实实的任由对方牵着他，傻乎乎的走了。

等他反应过来的时候，神父已经一脚踩到了窗框上，提着一个正在倒计时的炸弹，那是他的作品，而这个炸弹倒计时只有不到30秒，对方显然也意识到这个，一脸兴奋的盯着他看。

“哦，红头罩，咱们该退场了，”神父说，他手劲儿可真大，而蝙蝠侠又拿出了一枚蝙蝠镖瞄准了神父，可神父只是盯着他看，“准备好跳了吗？”

神父说。

杰森深吸了一口气，点了点头。

对此，神父大声笑了起来，然后。

拉着他。

纵身一跳。

这是个十足的疯子。

在坠落的过程中，杰森再次确认了这点。

这名打扮成神父的男人没有用钩爪，也没有用任何会让他们安全降落的姿势，只是打开双臂，抓着他，哈哈笑着，假装他们是两只傻鸟。

哦，他真傻。

杰森眼睁睁看着地面离他越来越近，天空就在他头顶上，却仿佛会将他吞噬干净一般。

地面上的人们对于上方坠落的两个人无知无觉，哥谭就是这样，即便是他们别人看见，他们只会在人们口中停留一小会儿，当然、如果有人能发现他是传闻中死去的哥谭宝贝的次子的话，也许会再火一会儿。

哈，死里逃生结果再次面临死亡、还是被一个奇怪的神父拖着殉情、真是逊爆了。

他这么想着。

然后。

在哥谭的阴霾当中。

失去了意识。

2.

上了年纪的·新任神父·异界来客·红头罩很想叹气。

他坐在沙发上，看着那个进入到这个空间就昏迷不醒的年轻版自己，在对方昏迷后就叫了二十几遍布鲁斯的名字，外加十五遍小丑去死之类的言论，这种感觉.....有点新奇。

作为一个养大过还未成为小丑的小丑，甚至养出新品种，大半辈子都在考虑怎么杀死小丑，也成功杀了一堆小丑（谁想出的必需有个小丑的主意？真给他增加工作），前不久又杀了一个还了一个世界安宁的红头罩百思不得其解，为什么不自己亲手解决呢？

就刚刚短短一次会面，他就可以轻易送那个小丑甚至是蝙蝠侠一起下地狱，说实话，他觉得这两个人为什么不一起死呢？如果恐惧骑士杀了龙会变成龙，那么和龙一起死不是很好吗？一了百了。

乔奈尔的脸短暂在他眼前浮过，青年哭泣着对他射击的场景让他将那个想法压了下去，他啧了一声，不去试想他们都知道的答案。

壁炉的火摇曳着将温暖充斥这个屋子，温度正好到让人有点想昏昏欲睡，他把那身神父袍脱了下来，随手放在沙发扶手上，然后躺在了另一条沙发上。

“嘿，那个自称是 我们的家（Our home）的家伙，”他拿了条毯子盖住了自己，又看了一眼对床的小子到现在都没蹬掉被子，这才点了点头，“这小子醒了的时候记得叫我。”

在闭上眼前，红头罩这么说。

而作为回应，一缕无形之风拂过了他的脸。

红头罩哼了一声，嘴角扬起，坠入梦乡。

屋子里仅有的两个人类都睡着了。

而在他们不远处，一架架着的平板亮了起来，一只无形的手为它解锁，而那亮起的屏幕上有着一个巨大的笑脸符号。

这真有趣。

无形之物叹息着。

那不存在之眼仔细观察着睡着的人，如果它的肢体还在的话，它应该能碰碰这两个倒霉的孩子，给他们一点实质性的安慰。

不过也好。

它安慰了自己。

它的目光穿过墙壁，穿过庭院，一直到达到那层透明的光罩之外。

乌云，警笛声，爆炸是这座城市不变的主旋律，这座城市如此糟糕，却依然有人那么爱它。

但它得变的更好点才行，才能配得上这些人所爱。

3.

在这座建筑物之下，幽暗的洞穴里亮起了灯，在那巨大的电脑前，一个戴着多米诺面具的男孩正很是不满的盯着它看。

“他们两个都不是我要找的人，”男孩说，“这两个都是杰森陶德，没错，但不是我要找的那个。”

“但你接受了邀请，”另一个声音响了起来，巨大的电脑屏幕上，如平板上一样的笑脸符号出现了，并且它还俏皮的对男孩勾了勾嘴角，“你只是知道接受邀请，你就能救杰森陶德，你就同意了。”

男孩哼了一声，别过脸去，在面具后的耳根微微发红。

“——更何况，你现在知道了，你依然想要救他。”

谁能强迫他呢，在那个男人惊慌失措的掉入这座宅邸的时候，他就该知道了，这个虽然和他要找的人很像，但那眼中带着的疯狂和颓废，而不是他熟知的沉稳和坚韧，他就知道他并不是他要找的那一个。

而被这座宅邸交与百分之五十权利的他，完全可以直接把人赶出去，不在此地停留，继续寻找他要找的那一个。

他可以继续踏上旅途，寻找他那真正意义的兄长，可以向他问责，为什么骗他他会回来？

但他还是把那个不是他的杰森陶德留下了，在这座宅邸告知他，这才是他需要帮助的人之后。

他清楚地知道他被骗了，可他又不能轻易做到把这个刚逃离死亡的红头罩丢出去，他的复生是有代价的，天知道不在他们的眼皮底下，这个疯子会闹出什么。

“你话太多了。”

这次，男孩直接让它住嘴。

对此，另一个声音也只是发出一声短促的笑声，就真的沉寂了下去。

男孩松了一口气，继续盯着屏幕，那张笑脸已经消失不见了，取而代之的是一间窗户被损坏的屋子。

他默默的按下了回放键。

几分钟后，男孩深深的叹了一口气。

“哦，父亲，”他摘下了多米诺面具，露出一张和哥谭首富极为相似却十分年幼的脸孔，达米安揉了揉自己的眉心，强迫自己将目光集中在那张对他而言过于熟悉的脸上，“.......你到底，做了什么？”

不用电脑模拟，达米安就知道如果没有那个神父介入，那枚被掷出的蝙蝠镖会出现在哪儿，那个傻了吧唧的红头罩根本没想躲，那个小丑看准时机，冲红头罩一推，把他硬生生的推到了蝙蝠镖的必经轨迹上。

......

而这里的蝙蝠侠，即便意识到了这点，也没有向陶德道歉。

在那瞬间，达米安和神父有着一样的念头，他要把陶德带离那里，离这个和他父亲长得一模一样的人远远的，但神父更过分，他当着蝙蝠侠的面，给了他一个深刻的教训。

就连达米安自己，都在那两个人手拉着手跳下高楼的时候吓到了，神父疯的不像话，在坠落中一直在哈哈大笑，而这里的红头罩傻了一样看着头顶，而被留在原地的两个人一个在大笑，另一个则攥紧了手心，指甲几乎扎进肉里。

两个头罩就这么决绝的跳了下来，不做任何防护措施，像是流星一般，奔赴死亡。

达米安大骂一声，让这座宅邸出现在他们的落点上，将他们收入其中，然后立刻消失不见。

尽管他知道这座神奇的屋子外层的魔法能阻隔人们的窥视，但这并不能阻拦蝙蝠侠多久。

“tt，你们真给我找了个大麻烦。”

达米安很不高兴的说。

他又叹了一口气，默默的搜寻他需要的资料，准备下一步计划。

tbc

嗯，第一个是 割喉（微笑）

老疯子现在情绪还比较正常，要知道他经历过割喉事件，要不是年轻版自己在并且他现在被束上神父身份，他早就给蝙蝠侠赏一发子弹（不致命）并且干净利落杀掉小丑了（对于小丑，他杀的很顺手嗯）。

出场人物分别是蝙蝠之家里的 Nest（巢），时间玩笑里因为杰森推动，而三四岁就被带出刺客联盟的达米安。

嗯，至于为什么选这个时间段的达米安，是因为他本身性格以及受到那个杰森的影响，那个杰森告别了，但没说他可能不会回来，于是某天Nest以及某个罪魁祸首出现的时候，告诉他他能救杰森后，他就没怎么想就进来找人了。

至于原因，哦，他也知道了小丑原本应该的命运。

他想到了他自己。

目前，这个达米安和大疯子没有直接碰面。

好了，

先这样。

有缘再见。


	2. 第二个任务：给幼崽们做一顿饭

第二个任务：给幼崽们做一顿饭

4.

杰森是被香味唤醒的。

一股难以言喻的香味调动了他的神经，饥饿第一时间涌上他的脑袋，微微的焦香混合着乳脂特有的气息，从不知名之处飘出，心不在焉的在他脑子里画了一张美味地图。

他不太高兴的睁开眼，准备给闯入他地盘的不速之客一个教训，到底谁这么胆子大，敢到他地盘做菜？

那幅地图引领着他站了起来，走上楼梯，穿过走廊，最终来到一间门半开的屋子，一个人正背对着他，摆弄着煤气灶，几乎有一张脸那么大的煎锅被对方单手拿起，火腿和蔬菜在煎锅里上下翻飞。

另一个灶台上，汤锅被小火烘培着咕哝咕哝的冒着泡，散发着一股温暖的气息，那就是将他吸引过来的源头。

“嘿，你想站那儿多久？”

那人头也不回的说，那只煎锅被炫技一般猛的一抖，里面的菜肴在空中抛出一个危险的高度，而那人只是十分随意的在同高度向左向右，几乎在它们下落的同时就将所有的菜接了个正着。

杰森深吸了一口气，他的脑子稍微清醒了些，他记起了一些事，破碎的窗户，滴滴作响的倒计时，以及那离他越来越远的天空。

“你到底是谁？”

杰森问。

对此，煎锅被放回了炉灶上，火被关掉，他听到一声叹息，背对着他的人在他注视下慢慢的转过身，露出一张.....

与他极为相似的脸。

“你没我想的那么不聪明，不是吗？”他见过一次的脸在留心观察后发现了极多的相似之处，不，对方比他年龄更大，额前那缕代表逃离死亡的白发不那么有精神的翘着，除此之外，对方其他部分的头发也染上了花白，在其之下，蓝绿色的眼睛带着他最熟悉的调侃和愉悦，但比他多了更多，偏紫色的嘴唇微微抿着，朝他送出一个笑。

“你是我。”

杰森愣了两秒后，恍然大悟的说出了结论。

“不，不是。”另一个世界，比他更加年长的杰森陶德对他摇了摇头，岁月让他变得更加沉稳，他甚至看起来有点像是布鲁斯，对方对他又小幅度的摇了摇头，嘴角扬起，而那眼突然发生了变化，理智和温和从内部变了质，开了口，而污秽和疯狂倾泻而出，将所有正常统统吞下，他嘴角高高扬着，仿佛就要笑出来，将会兴高采烈的问他，你为什么不笑一笑？

另一个杰森陶德对他耸了耸肩，满不在乎的看着他用不知道从哪里掏出的枪指着他，将那双眼的惊恐悉数捕捉，看着他，如此的，如临大敌。

“你不会变成我这样的，”另一个杰森指了指自己，又指了指他，“我的世界开了一个不那么好笑的玩笑，给了我一个不那么有趣的选择，但你……不应该，有这样的选择。”

“什么选择？”杰森握紧了枪，他扣着板机，只要他稍微用点力，这个疯癫的比他年长的自己，脑袋上就会开一个血洞，可对方只是站在那儿，没有换姿势，只是这么看着他，那些疯狂又被收敛了起来，可也只是藏在了表面底下，它依然在这里，“什么选择，会让你……变成一个怪物。”

“你比我想的更加敏锐，”那个自己对他耸了耸肩，赞许的看着他，更多属于他自己的特质又充满了他，让他看起来更像是个’杰森’，而不是像其他东西，“我做了你想做的事。”

他说。

他语气轻描淡写，就像是在说一件小事。

然后，他再次扬起了嘴角。

“吼，然后，世界告诉我，必须得有个小丑。”

疯狂再次涌现了，但这次出现的不是属于小丑的，不是属于他人的，不是来自外界的疯狂。

他的未来的一种可能就在这里，用他深入灵魂般熟悉的狂意，向他歉意的描述着一种噩梦。

“一个，一个，又一个。”

数不尽的鲜血涌了上来，孩子们的，大人们的尸体漂浮在血海之上，那数不尽的惨叫中，各式各样的尖笑回荡在噩梦的天空里，成为疯狂的主旋律。

“然后，我决心阻止一切。”

晨星亮了起来，

撕开噩梦。

但在拯救他人之后，

晨星付出了代价。

—那是属于他自己的疯狂。

“我成为了，那个’小丑’(JOKER)。”

他将视线移开，重新将注意力集中到他守了好一会儿的汤上。

那个小子没有继续谈话的意思，

哦，很好，话题看起来结束了。

那他可以考虑下一道菜了。

5.

红头罩在做完第三个菜的时候，那个年轻版的自己终于不试图假装自己是个假人，而是过来帮忙了。

他看了对方一眼，给对方三个盘子，让对方准备三副餐具，如果可以的话去酒柜里看看有没有让人高兴的饮料。

“这里还有其他人？”

那个年轻版的自己皱着眉问。

红头罩吹了一声口哨，抬起头，望向了天花板，在墙壁的缝隙和织物当中，各式各样的镜头藏身其上。

“需要吃饭的目前只有一个，”红头罩拿出三个酒杯，慢悠悠的踱到冰箱边，从里面挑挑拣拣，拿出一大瓶牛奶，他看了一眼保质期，满意的点了点头，“放心，不是坏人，不是这个人的话，我们早就成为肉泥了。”

“哈，也不知道谁刻意找死？”杰森白了对方一眼，替对方关好冰箱，“你真喜欢玩命。”

对此，那个年长的自己只是点了点头，毫不在意的接受了。

他们一起将食物摆放上餐车，又摆了瓶牛奶，红酒，以及啤酒。

真希望这个能合那个“客人”的口味。

当他们从厨房出来的时候，客厅已经有人在了。

一名十几岁左右的少年百般无聊的坐在沙发上看着电视，在他们出现的时候抬头看了他们一眼，然后又低下头去，发出一声清脆的饶舌音。

杰森第一眼就发现了对方的五官与蝙蝠侠很是相似，他长得很像他认识却以为不会见到，或者说，不会那么快见到的一个人，那也是一个孩子，但是......

他看了一眼老疯子，在他们简短的交谈后，这个杰森提议可以用这个来称呼他自己，虽然对方这种描述.....过于贴合他现在状况，但他有种预感，如果把对方简单的当作疯子，他或者其他人会吃大亏。

他还是没忍住一句吐槽。

“到底哪个人才，想到让一个疯子去当神父？”

对此，对方再一次耸了耸肩。

“哦，那个东西应该算个天使。”

......

槽点更多了。

“我以为你们会准备的更快点，”这个陌生的男孩对他们不满的说，他望向了推车，微微皱了眉，“你们的水准下降了。”

“哈，这是哪里来的小少爷？”

杰森并没有因为对方是个小孩而放松警惕，如果对方真的是来自那个他以为的地方，稍微的一点破绽，他都可能倒大霉。

“某种意义讲，他是这里的主人，”大疯子无所谓的笑了笑，把他们的晚饭搬上餐桌，而男孩啧了一声，从沙发上跳起，快步走到了餐车边，配合着大疯子的动作一起摆盘，他的举动赢得了大疯子一个意外的眼神，下一秒他短促的笑了两声，抬起一只手，摸了摸对方的头，“哦，好吧，他是达米安·韦恩，或者是奥古，这不重要，重要的是他想成为什么人，韦恩家族的血之子，蝙蝠侠.....之子。”

“我是达米安，达米安·韦恩，”达米安忍耐了几秒，才把在他头顶上作弄的手拍走，他一脸认真的冲这两个人做了自我介绍，他与老疯子对视着，“而你，另一个世界的你，是我的教父。”

老疯子的动作顿了两秒，他扬起了一边眉毛，仔细的打量着这个男孩，而男孩站的笔直，就像是士兵在接受检阅。

最终，老疯子放下了手里的东西，用衣物简单的擦了擦手，然后试探性的向达米安靠近。

达米安依然站在那儿，并且注视着他。

老疯子笑了起来，不是疯狂的笑，而是那种独属于杰森这个个体的，释然的笑。

“哦，好吧，”老疯子将达米安揽进怀里，男孩有些变扭的将头埋向他的臂弯里，却攥着他的衣角，老疯子体贴的没有指出男孩的扭捏，“尽管、我不是，嗯，我不是你的那个教父，但我.....好吧，我会保护你，任何伤害你的人我会追杀他到地狱，任何想要这么做的人，我会让他后悔出生。”

“tt，你现在是个神父，”达米安抬起头，提醒他的身份，他看向了另一个杰森，也就是这个世界的红头罩·杰森陶德，“嘿，陶德，我是另一个世界的达米安，我在四岁因为另一个陶德，被带出了联盟。”

“......所以说，你们都不是这个世界的人？”杰森捂了把脸，好吧，现在的剧情从家庭伦理，一路转向了未来科幻，这也解释的通了，如果是那个小子，不会这么好说话的。

“没错，”老疯子点了点头，他拍了拍达米安的肩膀，拉起餐桌边的一把椅子，坐了上去，达米安紧随其后，坐在了他身边，“准确说，我可能不是人了，我记得前不久我刚给自己来了一枪。”

“tt，你不该管别人的死活的，老家伙。”达米安不满的开了牛奶，给自己倒了一杯，他的举动提醒了老疯子，他想起了一件事。

“你们可不是什么‘别人’，”老疯子站了起来，挠了挠下巴，“你可以先喝牛奶，我给你准备点新的食物，蛋奶蔬菜，都可以对吧？”

男孩点了点头，慢慢的喝着牛奶。

“那好，给我几分钟。”

说完，老疯子就大步流星的走了，把男孩和红头罩留在了客厅里。

“你真的不是这个世界的达米安，对吧？”红头罩干巴巴的问。

对此，男孩看向他，嘴角扬起，蓝色的眼睛略带讥讽，露出一个专属于恶魔崽子的笑容。

“哦，你是个蠢货，红头罩，”达米安毫不客气的说，“你不够果断，不够坚强，你不该将选择权交给他人的，也不该无谓的制造破坏。”

这可真够奇怪的，杰森想。

一个孩子正在教训着他，指责他的犹豫，指责他的感性，指责他的莽撞。

可他的理智告诉他，这个达米安没有说错，他现在有点相信了，这个达米安在另一个世界也许真的是他的教子......但，好像哪里不对？

“这不是他第一次回到过去，”杰森颇为惊诧的说，“他回到了你的过去。”

“话可不是这么说，”大疯子推着又一辆推车出现了，他看起来心情不错，就在他们简单交流的时间里，对方做了很大一份蔬菜沙拉，三份蛋饼，还有一些酱料，他将这些摆上了桌子，“我回到了更早的过去，那不重要，重要的是......”

他看了红头罩一眼，轻哼了一声。

他将沙拉和蛋饼放在了他面前，又在旁边摆了一瓶美国辣酱和油醋酱。

“Now.”

“I come to you.”

tbc

终于他妈把三个人互动搞出来了，对，这三个来自不同世界，哦，算是Nest的话，是四个不同世界。

下一章我算是也构思好了（捂脸

昨天熬夜看了正义联盟，正义联盟战争，蝙蝠侠之子恩。

好吧，我好喜欢达米安。

哦，当然，最喜欢杰森。

嗯，还有比利。

这个文有比利的戏码，算剧透一下，这是Nest之所以在这里的原因。

暂时这样，手动再见。


	3. 第三个任务：神父应当有教堂可居

第三个任务：神父应当有教堂可居

6.

良好的晚饭以半盘切好的哈密瓜作为结尾。

来自不同世界的两个杰森和一个异界的达米安，意外的在这个奇怪的屋子里相处的还算不错，哦，顺便，经过达米安和大疯子的介绍，而属于这个世界的杰森终于意识到这个地方如此令人熟悉不是错觉。

走廊和摆设熟悉的有些可怕，不知道是谁制造了这个地方，如果蝙蝠侠看到这里一定会狠狠的皱眉，因为有人在他眼皮底下复制了他的宅邸，而现在，三个暴力分子占领了它。

大疯子占据了左侧的沙发，杰森占据了右侧的沙发，而中间的沙发上达米安仰躺着，高举着一块平板电脑，那台电脑上一只胖乎乎的蝙蝠正窝在屏幕里，达米安时不时的用手指戳着屏幕，打搅蝙蝠的美梦，对此，那只蝙蝠瞪了达米安一眼，很可惜的毫无成效。

“交换情报？”杰森打了个哈欠，他勉强相信了这些异界来客，尽管他知道了他未来的一种可能，但这并不是他放手的理由，哥谭本身就会产生疯狂，而他的同位体居然沦为小丑也只是更加证明了这点，命运总是乐于折腾这些想要拯救自己家乡的孩子，但他不能停下脚步，犯罪时刻都在发生，恶人依然没有得到惩罚。

“你想知道什么？”大疯子迷迷糊糊的看了杰森一眼，这座神奇的屋子为他们调整了合适的温度，嘎吱作响的火炉过于有效的消磨着人的意志力，看样子就连疯狂都无法打败家的魔力，他甚至是看起来十分正常。

“你打算怎么做？”杰森没忍住多看了对方那更白一些的头发几秒，这很重要，如果他有机会能改变过去，那么他一定会更早的不余遗力的去杀掉小丑，而他觉得，另一个他现在也这么想，所以他得弄清楚对方要怎么做。

这次，大疯子将哈欠吞进肚子里，侧过脑袋，面无表情的看他。

尽管对方没有在发笑，但那表情却让杰森条件反射的准备掏枪，小丑几乎无时无刻不在笑，但他偶尔也会不笑，而他不笑的时候，他会更残暴的送这个让他失去笑容的人去死，再将死亡作为新的笑点。

三秒后，大疯子不感兴趣的移开目光，又打了个哈欠。

“我是个神父，”大疯子闭上了眼睛，在沙发上调整了一个合适的姿势，“身为一个神父，当然该做神父该做的事。”

说实话，大疯子说的这句话，杰森一点都不信。

但他没有用更多问题去打扰自己的同位体，这里环境太好，他给自己最后放一会儿假。

下午的时候，他们一起出现在了犯罪巷里，这座屋子将他们放在这儿，然后消失不见，杰森看了两眼看不出变化的巷道，忍不住假惺惺的为那些疑惑他们怎么消失的蝙蝠们抹了把泪，如果不是亲眼所见，谁会想到他们会以这种方式进行移动。

杰森早就戴好了他的头罩，而大疯子穿上了他的神父服，达米安则穿着一件连帽衫，紧紧的跟着大疯子，杰森看了他们两个一眼，说了声再见就往一个方向走。

大疯子和达米安目送着杰森离开，等他消失在视线内后，大疯子捂了一把脸，狠狠的挠了挠他的头发。

“我们去哪里？”达米安好奇的左看右看，这个世界和他的世界很像，但变化了很多，在过去，陶德经常在这片区域活动，而自从被纳入到红头罩的领地后，犯罪巷反而成为了哥谭比较安全的地方。

即便是秉持了不杀原则，红头罩在折磨对手上依然很有天赋，他没多少仁慈的处理着犯罪者，却对所有的流浪儿童和妇女日复一日的无条件开放庇佑所。

这一点，就连蝙蝠侠都无法做到。

不，如果陶德没有离开的话，他一定会是蝙蝠侠最可靠的继任者之一。

尽管达米安并不想承认，但他觉得如果由陶德来成为蝙蝠侠，也许比他成为蝙蝠侠更好。

“我们去教堂，”大疯子对他笑了笑，他将所有的疯狂压进了躯壳里，精心打理的头发再加上妥帖的神父服，让一个暴力分子居然真的看起来像是一个圣徒，他牵住了达米安的手，牵着他一起走出了巷子里，“你们怎么都觉得我在开玩笑？”

“tt。”达米安对此切了一声，他配合着伪装成一个普通孩子，一个不谙世事家境不错的贵族孩子，从外人看就是一个神父带着一个小男孩在散步。

这看起来很正常。

如果不是在犯罪巷的话。

短短一段路，大疯子和达米安就被超过一打小混混骚扰了一遍，甚至有流莺走过来冲大疯子搭讪，哦，真的是搭讪那种，据那位流莺的话讲，大疯子让她想起了她那死去的兄长，他也是那样带着她在犯罪巷里走，并且也会保护她。

对此，大疯子礼貌性的对她笑了笑，狠狠踹了一脚脚下的肉体，她来的时机并不算对，他还没处理干净这些渣滓，确认倒霉鬼没动静后整了整衣服，露出一个更加真诚的笑容，然后向她走来。

大疯子将十字架贴在弯下腰的流莺的前额上。

“愿你健康，免于饥饿。”

大疯子说。

流莺闭上眼睛，轻声笑了起来。

“愿主保佑我。”

流莺只不过是犯罪巷里一个再普通不过的插曲，这里有太多因为生活所迫出卖肉体的孩子，没有谁比出身于这里的大疯子更理解这点，他目送着流莺离开，若有所思。

在夜晚的时候，他坐在长椅上凝望着恢弘的穹顶，耶稣的圣像永远是一脸悲悯的神情，在他不远处窃窃私语声一直没停止过，但现在他们已经学会了不要轻举妄动了。

“我以为你是在开玩笑？”

不远处，沉重的脚步声以及枪支在墙壁上剐蹭才能发出的声响，伴随其响起的是故作欢快的笑声，这座沦陷的教堂迎来了新的访客。

“也许吧。”大疯子叹了一口气，不再试图解释，他低下头翻看着手中的圣经，封面和书页沾着零星的血迹，他毫不介意的迅速翻了一遍，很好，和他印象中的版本差不了多少，他至少不会因为业务不熟练这个问题而被人投诉。

“那个小子去哪里了？”这次，这个声音就在他身旁传来，红头罩已经坐在了一旁，枪支等危险品已经放在了地上，他依然戴着那顶头罩，他弓着腰，仰着脑袋，正随意的左看右看。

“楼上，收拾他自己的房间，”大疯子摩挲着他脖子上的十字架，也不紧不慢的回答，“他已经上去一会儿了，足够他圈起一块地盘。”

“这不是作为据点的好地方，”红头罩认真的建议道，“这里是哥谭，犯罪分子可不会因为这里奏着圣乐就不敢踏足这里。”

而大疯子只是微微扬起嘴角。

“那就好。”

他说。

7.

教堂有了新神父的消息被传了出来，作为流浪汉和犯罪分子流行的重地，这里不到两天就迎来了五波人马，在第三天的时候，红头罩向地下世界宣布，这座教堂属于他的管辖范围之内。

被纳入管辖的神父只是挑了挑眉，没有否认这个说法，继续完成自己的工作。

三天足够做什么？

足够做很多。

第一天大疯子初步筛查出了这座教堂里的势力构成，摸清了那些向他窥视的视线到底来自何方。

第二天对教堂进行改造，调整布局，他准备了用于休憩的场所，以及属于自己人才知晓的秘密空间，多亏了达米安，他这样工作完成的很不错。

第三天，他把所有监视器销毁，除了来自某个地方的。

如果红头罩没来找他的话，他下一步就是准备到处转转了。

红头罩看起来心情不错，虽然大疯子基本都待在教堂里，他并非对外界一无所知，自从他收容第一个流浪儿童后，陆陆续续的有更多的孩子来这里寻求庇佑，他不得不开放了其中一个房间，以他们必须得替他买夜宵的要求雇佣了他们。

他的一系列举措引来了一个装在礼盒里的炸弹。

大疯子面带微笑的将礼盒拴上无人机，在哥谭高空放了一个巨大的礼花，然后将圣经放下，从讲台下面抽出一把来复枪，对被爆炸引来的红头罩说了声借过，就冲出了门。

两个小时不到，大疯子就找到了罪魁祸首。

对此，大疯子友好的对那些用枪指着他的人笑了笑。

“你看起来心情不错。”

大疯子对红头罩说。

“的确不错，”红头罩并没有隐瞒自己的情绪，他们并没有利益冲突，而身为另一个自己，并没有多少可以隐瞒的地方，“我们闹得可真大。”

闹得很大吗？

大疯子默默思索自己做了什么。

“我觉得，还好？”

红头罩隔着头罩和这个脑子有点问题的神父对视了几秒，然后不约而同的哈哈大笑起来。

哦，没错，对于他们而言，的确是还好。

8.

“确定身份了吗？”

蝙蝠侠望着屏幕上有说有笑的两个身影，从他们谈话开始，他就一直在看着他们。

“确定了，是他。”

提姆再一次核对了一遍他手上的报告，他在结果出来前已经核对了至少二十遍，但无论他再怎么核对，报告依然给了他一样的结果。

“两份样本都属于前罗宾，Jason Todd,”他最终汇报道，“其中一份含有未知物质，不排除受到外来基因影响。”

一阵沉默。

“他不是罗宾了，他现在是红头罩。”蝙蝠侠的话语永远充满冷静。

“他为小丑和蝙蝠侠而来。”

提姆明白这个称号的含义，他们已经阻止了成为红头罩的前罗宾一次，但他们可能面对的是，两个对小丑充满怒火的复仇者。

“继续监视。”

蝙蝠侠下达了指令，他离开了蝙蝠电脑，开着蝙蝠车出去了。

而提姆叹了一口气，坐到了蝙蝠侠离开的位置上，接替对方继续监视。

两个杰森就这样几乎没有任何掩饰的坐在公共场合里，他们的监视在一开始就被发觉到了，那个年长更像是神父的那个看起来更加平和，但蝙蝠侠在初步确认后，将对这个杰森的监视等级提到了最高。

提姆隐约能意识到这个杰森身上有些过于危险的东西，而蝙蝠侠的警告更能证明这点，他制止了提姆独自进行侦查。

前不久的事件也是一个微妙的佐证。

当蝙蝠们循着踪迹赶过来的时候，那位陌生的“熟人”已经料理干净了最后一个站着的人。

对方并不走心的穿着一件和红头罩类似的战术背心，以及一条迷彩裤，神父袍则被塞到了马甲里，在腰腹处鼓鼓囊囊出了一个包。

他面部的唯一遮挡是一个蝙蝠面具，奇怪的是，一小片面具作为伪装，却让人在想要记忆的时候下意识忽略对方的长相。

“你们来的可真慢。”

神父说。

他只是说了这句，手上力道一个加重，不那么体贴的往倒霉鬼的太阳穴来了一个肘击。

做完这个后，他就这么站在这儿，没有逃跑也没有说话，只是看着蝙蝠侠。

而蝙蝠侠也在看着他。

神父最终率先收回了视线，他不再注视他们，就像是忽视空气一样，当着他们的面离开了这里。

二十分钟后，神父重新出现在了监控的画面里，他提着一大袋食物，笑着拥抱了扑上来的流浪儿童，每个孩子都得到了一小块小蛋糕。

“不会有人再敢伤害你们了。”

这话说的一点都没错。

提姆在看监控的时候，乐观的想。

送出炸弹的罪犯一个不差的被打断了肋骨，折废了用枪的手，主谋更是被直接绑上蝴蝶结，送到了死敌手中，那可怜人几乎在被他们觉察的那一刻就死了，不知道谁那么有创造力，将他放进了一个巨大的礼物盒里，而礼物盒的外壳则画着六个巨大的标靶牌。

在倒霉鬼从唯一的开口探出脑袋的时候，已经意识到这是一份礼物的死敌下令开枪。

最终，有不少人拿了十环。

“不要独自面对他。”

蝙蝠侠的告诫又涌了上来。

他当然明白。

这种玩法，以及在暴力实行途中，如同雾霭般展现的诡异笑容，这些都让他想到了一个人。

红头罩知道吗？

屏幕上的两个人一起上了楼，然后监控就被切断了，画面最后他们正在讨论着一些哲学问题。

他知道他的同位体如此像送自己死亡之人？

不，也许他并不在意。

那辆装满被蝙蝠们扭送阿卡姆的囚犯的囚车，被一发火箭炮直接射翻，红头罩找上了门，完成了另一个自己没有做的事，他给这些人一视同仁的送上了地狱直通车。

他们的杰森陶德在他们反应前消失了踪影，不久后，他回到了教堂，带来了一个老式放映机。

流浪儿们和曾经的流浪儿一起，在被拉上窗帘的教堂里，挤在放映机前，一起看了一场电影。

提姆也陪着他们看完了整场电影。

电影结束后，孩子们大多都睡着了，红头罩和神父一起把孩子们带到了专门的休息室里。

在搬完最后一个孩子后，神父对红头罩笑了笑，示意对方上楼。

红头罩并不愿意，但最终还是啧了一声，上楼去了。

神父独自走出了教堂，并且关上了身后的门。

“你要躲到什么时候？”神父说。

一道影子出现在他的身旁。

在那夜色当中，

蝙蝠侠正注视着他。

tbc

恩，卡了一段时间就写成了这个样子。

算是交代了下这个世界的蝙蝠家对大疯子的态度。

哦，目前大疯子没有对任何人直接下杀手，反而是这个世界的红头罩这么做了。

这个世界我并不打算上演什么直接的冲上去然后a了上去然后那什么的戏码，最起码恩，我不希望大疯子在这个世界杀人。

因为有了明显的cp向（恩，我一个无cp党，桶吹，真香的吃起了brujay），所以在磨性格（捂脸）以及尝试更多的两个人间的互动。

大疯子目前状态比较正常，这个世界的桶哥暂时会失去点戏份，我要准备倒点黑泥了。

希望那个和我讨论脑洞的人能好。

暂时以上。

有缘再见。


	4. 第四个任务：能言善辩为长生之道

第四个任务：能言善辩为长生之道

9.

“你比我想的来了晚了一点。”

神父说。

“也对，蝙蝠侠永远会迟到。”

他自作主张的为蝙蝠侠辩护，他神情真挚，但与现状相比更像是一个满是恶意的玩笑。

他毫无畏惧的被笼罩在蝙蝠的阴影当中，如果是一般的囚犯，恐怕早就在蝠翼展开时就立刻求饶了吧？

这哥谭造就的最大的怪物就在眼前，它会挖掘你所有的秘密，让你的身体铭记所有恐惧。

但神父一点都没有怕，他甚至是体贴的向后两步，主动拉长了自己的攻击距离，他举起双手，从左手的袖口里摸出两颗手榴弹，从右手的袖口里摸出了一把开锋的匕首，并且将它们都放在了地上。

“我觉得我们直接可以跳过试探环节了。”

把自己身上的武装暂时解除后，神父站直了身体，他看起来心情不错，蓝绿色的眼睛过于平静的注视着眼前之人，他嘴角微微扬着，一点都不觉得面对一只蝙蝠是一件坏事。

如果不是蝙蝠侠知道这个神父身上隐藏着危险的秘密，蝙蝠侠也许会为自己的儿子能再度与他平静的对话而感到高兴，但他更明白，在现今情况，与杰森面对面，很可能只会爆发更大的冲突罢了。

“你有什么目的？”

蝙蝠侠问。

对此，这个外来者，这位以神父身份进驻教堂的那个杰森陶德收起了笑容，眼中的暖意全部退去，最终只剩下冰冷。

神父叹了一口气，怜悯的看着他，没错，蝙蝠侠确定那双眼中饱含的是冰冷的怜悯，那双眼睛在说，哦，你弄错了，我对你很失望。

“Old man，你找错了。”

神父说，少年的身影就在他面前与他一起说话，那个已经死去的罗宾丝毫不畏惧的表达着他的不理解以及失望。

“我已经给了够多的线索，你却没有仔细看。”

神父抿紧了嘴唇，看起来一点都不想和蝙蝠侠说话，可他这次没有走，罗宾们就是这样的生物，他们不习惯在蝙蝠老爸眼前落荒而逃，至少他们会表示自己的抗拒，尽管最终结果很可能是他们被关禁闭。

神父抬起头，望向了教堂的最顶端。

他对着那里微笑。

“嘿，”他说，“小红鸟。“

他向夜空低语，或者在和镜头后面的某个人说话。

”你不会像蝙蝠一样无趣吧，你看了那么多，你该知道你们一直看到，却忽视了什么吧？”

提姆曾无数次幻想，如果有朝一日能够和二代罗宾相见会是怎样的场景，但对方早在能够相见前死去了，死在了小丑的手下，而失控的蝙蝠侠成为了他自告奋勇想要成为罗宾的契机。

在哥谭终于不至于毁在蝙蝠手底下后，那时的他们怎么都不会想到，那个死去的罗宾会死而复生，并且以恶鬼般的姿态向小丑复仇。

他甚至给自己取了小丑曾经的称号，红头罩，然后就带着无法抑制的怒火，在地下世界掀了个天翻地覆。

他们怎么会想到，那个已经死过一次的罗宾会满手鲜血，会向他们质问，为何会有人替代他。

他质疑他们的理念，向他们描述哥谭的腐朽，曾经以保护之姿在夜空穿行的守护者，最终落得和他们拘捕的罪犯没什么两样。

红头罩举枪与他对峙的身影，和视频当中笔直的注视着摄像头，更苍老一些的身影结合了起来，今天的月亮很亮，足够亮到可以让人看清那双蓝绿色的双眼，那双眼无疑是平静的，但更深的地方藏着暗影，引人疯狂。

“看在你是我的‘继任者’的份上，我给你一点提示。”

这可真奇怪，另一个红头罩上来就想要给他一个教训，而这个神父直接以继任者的称呼来叫他。

提姆注视着神父歪过头，不再注视着摄像头。

最终，视线停留在了。

那扇紧闭的大门上。

提姆猛地意识到了什么。

“蝙蝠侠，糟了。”

提姆立刻接通了蝙蝠侠的通讯，他立刻搜索起了一些关键字。

“解释。”

蝙蝠侠冰冷的说，他看起来心情并不好，他几乎克制着自己不要将视线放在某人身上。

“勉强算你合格。”

神父赞许的点了点头，他松了一口气，坐了下来，台阶上到处都是尘土，但他丝毫不在意的坐在了上面。

“每个地区都失踪了大量的儿童。”

提姆只花了几分钟就调取了儿童的失踪记录，大多数儿童都是流浪儿，所以并没有多少人在意这些孩子的死活，直到人们发现，这些失踪儿童中也包含着一些贵族儿童后，人们才重视起来。

而这个穿着神父袍的男人，这位他们并不熟悉也不该熟悉的杰森陶德，也是在这几天前才成为了这座教堂的神父的。

“为了避免不必要的矛盾，我给你们一个可能你们一辈子都不会想到的建议，或者是忠告。”

神父仿佛预知到他人想法一样，撇了撇嘴。

“即便是我，我也不会对无辜的儿童做任何事。”

明明他就在光源之下，但在此刻他嘴角夸张的扬起，露出一个恶鬼般的笑容。

这个笑容只持续了两秒，就被他给收了回去。

这笑容十分短暂，却和某个给哥谭带来噩梦的人，意外的相像。

“即便是我。”

神父如此说道。

10.

提姆在三分钟后才回过神来。

他跌坐在了地面上，他的咖啡全部洒了出来，画面上蝙蝠侠已经把神父按到了地上，而神父只是抱怨了两句，没有任何反抗。

那是幻觉吗？

那样过于可怖并且疯狂的表情出现在曾经的二代罗宾上，这是他见过最讽刺的事，他曾猜想这个神父身上会藏着怎样的梦魇，结果……

天啊。

提姆蜷缩起来，通讯器那头，蝙蝠侠已经按着神父戴上了手铐，而神父对此叹了一口气，不再配合，他毫不客气的给蝙蝠侠来了一脚。

“我已经给了你们三天的时间，你们依然没有解开这个谜题。”神父一点都不神父的和蝙蝠侠打了起来，这个画面如果有人能够拍到，一定会上新闻头条，而事实就是这么奇怪，尽管神父身上并没有任何能抵得过蝙蝠衣的装备，但他居然在和蝙蝠侠打架的过程中不落下风，他每一次都挡住了蝙蝠侠的拳脚，并且在对方过于过分的时候回敬了回去，用头，用脚，用膝盖，用肩肘。

“真棒，“即便是双手受到限制，神父依然展现出了高超的格斗水平，他无疑是了解蝙蝠侠的，他也十分了解自己的限制，他用这些弊端，这些缺陷设下了圈套，”你们的暴力会让更多的孩子就这么不翼而飞，你们只会得到冰冷的数据，有些人会再也回不了家。”

神父扬起了眉，他现在的神情非常像被惹毛了的红头罩，不，也许对方曾是，或者说也是红头罩，他习惯于压抑怒火，但他现在真的被惹毛了。

神父的动作变得狠厉起来，他折断了手腕，将左手解救出来，右手拿着那个手铐，并且将它作为了武器。

那双蓝绿色的眼睛燃烧着冷焰。

他举起了双拳，瞄准了蝙蝠侠。

“请别再次让我失望。”

不。

那双眼分明在说。

他已经失望了。

11.

这场打斗并没有持续多久。

教堂的门从里侧向外打开了，红头罩探出了脑袋，漫不经心的问你到底要在外面站多久。

几乎在门打开的那刻，蝙蝠侠就撤退了，他迅速的退入了暗影当中，而被留下的大疯子抽了抽嘴角，整了整剧烈运动而弄皱的衣服，敷衍性的说了句马上就来，就头也不回的走了。

蝙蝠侠并未走远。

他看着神父走向红头罩，然后一起走进了门里。

红头罩有往他这里看了一眼，他不知道他有没有看见他，也许没有，也许看见了，但他现在注意力全部在神父身上。

杰森。

面具之下的布鲁斯韦恩默念着这个名字。

打开的棺柏里暗红色的指痕到处都是，仿佛能听见绝望的哭喊声，那只无拘无束的罗宾鸟被关进了盒子里，他复活了，但差点就又一次死在里面。

他完全能明白杰森的愤怒。

他完全能理解杰森的怨恨。

但你不该因为所受到的伤害，所感受的罪恶变成最忌恨的模样。

他注视着那扇紧闭的大门注视了一会儿。

最终。

他转过身。

离开了。

无论是哪个杰森。

他们都不希望，见到他。

12.

“我只是一个不留神，你就把自己搞成了这样？”

红头罩半挑着眉，替神父接好手腕，并且用专门的工具解开了某个人留下的手铐。

“没办法，谁叫他那么气人。”

神父在手腕嘎吱一声的时候，装模作样的啊呦了一下，红头罩被这个表情恶心到了，他在用光自己的好心后就迫不及待的离神父远了一点，现在的神父看起来十分的不正常。

“说的就像老家伙学的会不气人一样，”红头罩在头罩之下翻了个白眼，他已经得出了结论，这座教堂已经被那群蝙蝠给监视了，神父在一开始就知道这一点，他说他的计划怎么会有那么多蝙蝠到场，“你有什么你觉得可以告诉我的吗？”

对于另一个自己，红头罩难得的保持了耐心，甚至保持了基本的礼貌，如果是其他人敢把他也算计起来，他一定会给对方一个深刻的，难忘的，教训。

“的确有。”

神父点了点头，把玩着那副手铐，在看到上面一个不起眼的物体的时候，满意的点了点头。

他将它摘了下来，仔细端详了几秒，然后。

捏了个粉碎。

“别把自己玩死了。”

小小的科技产物最终变成了不规则无法复原的碎屑，被随意的抛在了地上。

如果不是语气奇怪。

这几乎就是劝告了。

tbc

恩，暂且这样。

为了灵感不至于流失，我于是就可能更新的勤一点。

目前有几天假期，刚好写写文。

我还是挺喜欢提姆的，所以这个文不会出现什么红头罩（就目前时间线这只）暴打提姆的场景（在他想这么做前，大疯子会找他谈谈的。）

不太擅长构思剧情恩（捂脸）

恩，大疯子之所以选择教堂，不只是神父的身份，也算是因为他代入小丑思维，预料到了什么。

恩，黑泥估计会在后面两三章开始。

好像大家都挺喜欢写儿童失踪案的？（托腮）

以上。

有缘再见。


	5. 第五个任务：唯有疯子才最了解疯子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个抉择

大疯子的苏生之旅（五）

第五个任务：唯有疯子才最了解疯子

13.

糟糕。

糟糕。

全然的糟糕。

被布置在教堂里的监视器都在正常运转，但从某刻起，红头罩和神父的身影就再也没出现在监视画面上。

神父告知了他们所忽视的东西，并且对蝙蝠侠明确的表达了失望。

而遍布哥谭的监视器开始大范围的捕捉到红头罩的身影，他们是故意的，没错，是他们，那道别无二致甚至出现时间十分合理的身影由两个人共同扮演。

在神父为孩子读书的时候，红头罩开始大范围的清缴地下势力，在神父出门以后，没多久阿卡姆监狱外的墙壁上挂了好几个人，那些人被套着麻袋，挂着被卸掉子弹的枪支，刀尖朝着自己的匕首，就像是被捕鼠陷阱捕捉到的老鼠一样，无助的被猫展示。

两个红头罩一起封锁了进出阿卡姆的灰色线路，他们做的肆无忌惮，他们的所作所为几乎明确的指出始作俑者就是小丑，而他有帮手，就藏在污泥一般的哥谭里。

第四天的时候，神父主动找到了蝙蝠侠。

在韦恩宅邸前，神父十分礼貌的敲了敲门，而他身边，两个罩着斗篷的孩子的身影站在一起，其中一个正在颤抖，而另一个则不那么情愿的扶住了他。

在神父敲门的时候，所有监控摄像头都转向了这里，他体贴的给了十分钟缓冲时间，他往后退了两步，安抚性的摸了摸他的同行者的头。

他表现的相当有耐心，他戴着一块表，但是他没有看过一眼时间，仿佛笃定这道门最终会为他开启一样。

事实上，的确。

在第十一分钟，门从内部打开，老管家不露痕迹的打量了神父几秒，然后将门开到最大，邀请他们进去。

“陶德，这里有很多监视器。”

孩子当中的其中一个如此说。

对此，神父笑了笑，他一点都不神父的耸了耸肩。

“哈，家庭特色。”

14.

当他们走到客厅的时候，那里已经有人在了，布鲁西宝贝正在吃早餐，一个十几岁的少年在他们进来后愣了一秒，移开视线假装自己不存在，而另一个二十岁左右的青年大张着嘴，难以置信的看着神父，就连手上的面包掉到了牛奶里也不知道。

“早？”神父十分自然的笑了笑，他逐一扫过这些人的脸，弯下腰拍了拍两个孩子的肩。

“希望你们不会介意一大早就谈正事。”

他虽然这么说，但他并没有看向愣住的几人，而是询问性的捏住其中一个孩子的斗篷一角，在对方点头后，揭掉了它。

从斗篷被揭下起，蝙蝠们终于弄清楚了自那三位不速之客走进来后，那股血腥味到底从何而来。

一个蓝色眼睛黑色头发的男孩就站在那儿，他本应该充满活力眼神明亮，但他身上无处不是被虐打的痕迹，他的鼻骨和颚骨几乎被折断，身体不自然的弓着，如果没有另一个孩子支撑的话，他甚至无法站直，他已经被缠上了绷带，但在厚实缠绕的绷带下，鲜血仍不断的从底下渗透出来。

他嘴张着，但他努力了好一会儿，都没能吐出一个完整的音节。

神父蹲了下来，把男孩重新笼罩回斗篷的阴影里，隔着斗篷安抚着这个受害者。

“他需要治疗。”

在神父接手安抚男孩的任务后，依然罩着斗篷的那个往前一步，隔着斗篷望向了已经不再一脸困倦的布鲁斯韦恩。

“他是唯一被找到的那个。”

那个介于男孩和少年间的声音如此说。

蝙蝠侠和男孩对视了一会儿，微微的点了点头，在他点头的那刻，神父拿出一根针管，一边拍着受害者的背，一边将液体注入到他身体里。

三十秒后，那被深受折磨的男孩倒在了神父身上，身体微微起伏着，终于能够安稳睡去。

“正确的选择，蝙蝠。”

神父抬起头，望向了那些因为他的话撤去伪装的几个人，蝙蝠侠一脸冷峻，罗宾虽然逃避他的目光，但也已经直起了腰，夜翼依然是震惊状态，在与他对视的时候变成了困惑以及愤怒，以及悲伤。

而神父只是，怀念的看着他们。

“真不错，”在众多目光下，神父耸了耸肩，他看起来心情不错，他甚至是开起了玩笑，“某种意义上讲，人算是到齐了。”

“小翅膀？”

迪克没忍住，还是试探性的问出声。

对此，神父对他笑了起来，他这次并没有遮掩住他脸上的怀念。

“Hello，dickhead，”大疯子抬起手，向迪克打了个招呼，没有各种意义上的面具的遮挡，他表现的和死去的那位罗宾几乎一模一样，“真难得，你居然没有窝在你的布鲁格文，我记得某个人早就离家出走了、不是吗？”

他以未变的笑容回应迪克僵硬的表情将目光转到，极力置身事外的现任罗宾，提姆身上。

“至于你，如果不想被另一个我打一顿的话，尽早把你做了什么讲清楚，”他出人意料的没有发难，甚至说堪称友善的看着自己的继任者，这真出乎意料，这让原本等着指责的提姆差点忘记呼吸，这很好的愉悦到了大疯子，“He doesn’t know but I do。”

“I knew who you saved .”

15.

“我没有多少时间可以浪费。”

另一个杰森陶德这么对蝙蝠们说。

“头罩目前正忙着解救那些孩子，暂时没有心思去找你们麻烦。”

他十分自然的走到了沙发边坐下，而那个始终罩着斗篷的少年也跟着他坐下，两个人就像是来好朋友家做客的客人一样，没有半点拘束。

“每个从教堂里走出的孩子身上都有追踪器，虽然比不过氪星技术，但在被摧毁后会散发一种特有的气味，如果你放下成见，氪星人能够帮你顺着这些气味找到他们的老窝。”

“感谢您告知这点，陶德少爷，”阿福端来了一碟小甜饼，放在了神父和男孩面前，那个逃出来的孩子已经被转移到了安全的地方，很快就能得到治疗了，“希望您的口味没有改变。”

大疯子的回答是，他直接拿起了小甜饼塞进嘴里，他掏出一部手机，随便操作了两下。

提姆感觉到自己的手机震动了起来，他看向了这个他并不熟悉的杰森陶德，而后者只是轻飘飘的看了他一眼。

三分钟后，一行人转移到了蝙蝠洞，另一个杰森依然是一幅置身事外的模样坐在了最远的地方，男孩依然陪在他身边，自从那一句后就没有主动说话过，但他身上的疑点一点都不比这个杰森少。

提姆很快切换到了工作状态，他在蝙蝠电脑上打开了那个发送到他手机上的链接，电脑自动开始下载，很快，一只展翅的红色蝙蝠出现在屏幕上，它只出现了两秒，紧接着，哥谭的全景地图被唤起，密密麻麻的三色点遍布其上。

“绿色代表安全，黄色代表不正常，红代表死亡。”

另一个杰森体贴的向他们介绍道。

除了这些三色点以外，地图上还有一些密密麻麻的颗粒状物。

“哦，对，”他仿佛想到什么似的，拍了拍脑袋，有点欠揍的笑了起来，“我猜你们不会去找氪星人寻求帮助，所以我委托了头罩在哥谭所有主要干路装了气味捕捉器。”

提姆点击了那些颗粒，三色点降低了亮度，那些颗粒明显的形成了三条目的明确的路径。

“那个男孩是在韦恩塔发现的，就被关在塔底下，有人在里面挖了个洞。”

大疯子指着其中一个被颗粒包围的建筑说。

剩下的两个，一个是哥谭警察局，另一个是远郊的一处屠宰场。

“但这不是重点。”

大疯子又塞了一块小甜饼塞进嘴里，他把盘子推向了男孩，但男孩拒绝性的摇了摇头，拒绝暴露自己的长相。

“好吧，”大疯子遗憾的叹了一口气，收起了笑容，他看向了蝙蝠侠，“上次是你们决定了邀约地点，现在，小丑想要给你们一个邀请。”

蝙蝠电脑突然失去了控制，那三个地点被无形之手连接在了一起，形成了一个非常标准的等边三角形。

而最中央的建筑.....

“嘿，老蝙蝠，”这个疯疯癫癫的杰森陶德如此说，配合着他的话语，那串字母显得格外讽刺，“他在说，欢迎你回家。”

只有少数人知道，在动荡时期，蝙蝠侠自己给自己在阿卡姆安排了一个位置，以防自己堕落到无人可以阻止的地步。

而小丑知道更多，并且充分利用了他得到的信息。

这不仅是给蝙蝠侠的，还是给两个死在他手里的罗宾的。

两只小鸟都是他的所有物，那么他在的地方，就一定是他们的家了。

哦，可爱的小鸟儿，快快飞来，让爸爸看看？

为了陪陪你们，爸爸我找了一些其他的小鸟。

这次，一定会让你们变的更有趣的哈哈哈哈。

tbc

算是黑泥进度一。

想了想大疯子缺了点疯癫度，但又不想让他太过疯癫，就点出之前的彩蛋。

大疯子上一次被乔奈尔杀死是直接胸口一枪射中心脏，按照病毒的理论来说，就是放出了心脏里的小丑病毒，然后乔奈尔成为小丑，他死去恩。

这里设定是，因为有人成为了小丑，和他分担了小丑病毒，所以他的理智度大幅上升，当然，按照设定，就算最疯，大疯子也不会对无辜孩子下手，即便是他最疯的时期，也没有动手伤害任何一个无辜的孩子。

他的复生偏魔法侧的，并且跨越了世界。（在韦恩墓地，确确实实有他的尸体）

给提姆的链接，一方面下载了大疯子自己制作的一个插件，搭配提到的监视器，气味捕捉器，可以形成实时轨迹。

另一方面，他从蝙蝠洞里拿走了一部分数据。

小丑不等于乔奈尔，乔奈尔是接替大疯子成为小丑的人（具体请看时间玩笑，以及未建之家）。

大疯子一开始就知道小丑会选择哪里当邀约地点，也猜到会选择什么人当受害者，他做的那些不过是做充分准备，以及训练蝙蝠们而已。（没错，大疯子因为和过去蝙蝠们呆太久，过长担当保护者角色，所以就哪怕是十多年后的他们丝毫没有敬畏之心。）

至于那个带斗篷的另一个孩子。

.....

达米安。

现在明白为什么大疯子说，某种意义上人都到齐了吧？

：）

有缘再见。


	6. 第六个任务：两重取其轻，两轻取其重

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑泥预警

第六个任务：两重取其轻，两轻取其重

16.

蝙蝠们和这位目前是神父的杰森陶德打了一架。

事实上，原本蝙蝠们不准备用这种激烈的手段对待这个杰森陶德，但在他们请求，或者说询问陶德“要不要”去做个检查后，神父叹了一口气，真诚的问他们你们怎么会觉得你们有这个时间？ 

蝙蝠们你看看我我看看他，然后一起将目光集中到了……蝙蝠侠身上。

在获取神父的真实身份可能是另一个世界的杰森陶德时，蝙蝠侠曾经对神父做过一定程度的侧写，对孩子充满保护欲，对犯罪分子不带丝毫善意，奉行暴力，尽管到现在没有闹出人命，那也只是因为他为自己设定了一条底线，而这条底线对方随时都可以跨过。

大量的囤积武器，改造阵地，并且极为熟悉高科技产品，几乎没有留存的遗传特征信息————他用了不知名方法使自己的血样和指纹不被获取，这些完全符合法外狂徒的特征。他自出现起就带着极强的目的性，如果说红头罩是为了蝙蝠侠和小丑而来，那么神父就是在高处，像猫头鹰一样，对涉及其中的每个棋中人做出安排。

一个底线完全由自己掌控，无法控制的，有能力改变局势的人，在哥谭横行会有怎样的后果，无数个反派，无数个充满血泪的日日夜夜足够让蝙蝠们知道，这绝对不是好的发展。

而神父也清楚自己的身份暴露会有什么影响，所以他一开始就向蝙蝠们暴露了自己，不做提示不做隐瞒，任由被他人观察。

而真正让蝙蝠侠决定拦下神父的是，他找到了一样东西。

在对方展现出那个噩梦一般的笑容后，蝙蝠侠意识到了什么，他潜入了警局，找到了一份被尘封许久的报告。

那份报告是一份血样信息。

一小时后，蝙蝠侠找到了神父的遗传信息当中，那些未知的基因是什么。

神父在蝙蝠们陷入沉默，并且一起看向蝙蝠侠后，也顺着目光看向了这个既陌生又熟悉的人。

两双眼睛互相对视着，不同于至今还在愤怒和怨恨中挣扎的红头罩，神父轻而易举的看出了对方眼中的顾虑，以及深藏其中的关心。

他笑了起来，站起身，脱下了自己的神父服。

神父服被抛向身后，被抛给了男孩。

“好吧，让我留下也不是不可以。”神父一脚向前，一脚向后微屈，端起拳摆出了进攻姿势，他看起来十分高兴，这次他没做遮掩，只要长眼睛的人都能看出他对洞里的其他人十分熟悉，以及他的确的战斗经验丰富，只要想就能锋芒毕露，他微微勾起食指，做出了一个明显的对战邀请。

然后。

他们就打起来了。

17.

来自异界，并且来自未来的这位杰森陶德十分的强。

在这位杰森陶德的有意暴露下，要推断出这座杰森的身份并没有那么难。

这位神父是经历过一切的杰森陶德，他与另一个世界的他们日益相处，很清楚他们的攻击习惯和弱点，所以他才会在蝙蝠侠和他们的红头罩对峙的时候制止他们，所以会对自己被他人代替这点并不在意。

但这种判断依然有不对劲的地方。

虽然是战斗，但所有人在和这位神父打斗的时候，发现这位神父与其说是在对打，不如说在指导。

面对夜翼的时候，神父不与其比灵巧，而是刻意的贴近对方，从肩胛下方，腰肘等夜翼并不擅长的角度发动攻击，在对方拿出双棍时神父挑了挑眉，从战术背心的口袋里掏出一根短匕，套上战术手套，将锋刃对准自己后，就朝着夜翼扑了过去。

夜翼令人意外的在十五分钟内就落败了，这位来自未来的杰森陶德在连绵不断的棍风中，击中了夜翼六次。

他分别击中了夜翼的胸口，手腕，脖颈，脊梁，并在这四次失误让夜翼焦躁起来、乱了节奏后，悄无声息的绊了夜翼一脚，让对方失去平衡往前栽倒，在这短短几秒内，抓住了对方，在夜翼反应前飞快的用匕首的握把戳了他的太阳穴，又翻转匕首，用刀背拍了夜翼的后脑。

在夜翼站稳后，这位杰森陶德冲他笑了笑，宣布他出局。

罗宾则坚持了五分钟不到。

和与迪克那种粗暴的对打不一样，在提姆走上前来后，神父挑了挑眉，把武器收好，然后掏出一枚眼罩，将其系在眼睛上。

“Fight me.”

尽管失去了视觉，神父却站得笔直，他准确的向提姆勾了勾手，示意他可以开始了。

这场战斗只持续了五分钟。

在提姆向神父冲来后，神父也随之动了起来，他侧身避过了朝面部的攻击，用半肘作为回应，提姆往后一跳，就在他跳起的那刻，神父紧逼而来，抓住了他的披风，往上移了几公分，准确的抓住对方的脊背就将他高高抛起，以一个人类难以达到的高抬腿，击中提姆的小腹。

尽管是落败那个，提姆却赢得了神父的夸赞。

在最后的十几秒，提姆放慢了动作，他屏住呼吸，即便是在拳风几乎贴到他脸上的时候也没有进行过多的躲避。

他的这个行为迎来了一个从喉咙深处发出的笑声，神父加快了进攻速度，如果说之前的攻击算是初级的新手教学的话，那么现在无疑是地狱难度了。

尽管提姆已经判断出这位神父是根据自己的反应，移动时的声响进行调整的，但现在神父展示出的实力却几乎是可怖的，他就像开了神明之眼一样，即便提姆确定他自己没有过多的动作，也没有发出任何声音，但神父总能在最合适的时机和位置等着他。

他在反应过来前就被按在了地上，以一个标准的擒拿憋屈的跪着，而神父单手按着他，笑的十分欢快。

“Funny.”

神父将眼罩摘下，喘着粗气，却依旧站的笔直。

18.

神父还是同意自己做了检查。

他放松的躺在了束缚床上，任由蝙蝠侠从他身体里提取血样，观测他的肌肉和骨骼，他除了提示他们时间外就没有说什么。

神父并没有和蝙蝠侠打，在所有人看向蝙蝠侠，而蝙蝠侠也真的往前一步后，神父干脆利落的选择了投降。

“得了吧。”

神父耸了耸肩。

“I don't like the pain.”

报告很快就得出来了。

除了基因报告以外，在吐真剂的协助下，还有一份人格侧写，以及生平简历。

即便被注入可以让人完全失控剂量的吐真剂，神父依然保有理智，并不过多吐露。

蝙蝠们得到了一个故事。

一个并不那么有趣的故事。

在听完神父的叙述后，蝙蝠们一起沉默了一会儿，再也没有提出任何问题。

19.

红头罩已经有五个小时没见过那个神父了。

他戴着的耳麦里，电子音一直在给他报着各种数据，在他说可以更加简洁点后，那个声音顿了几秒，然后将原有的数据筛选成三类，几乎在他分析完的同时，将更多的数据给了他。

他很生气。

杰森完全没有想到，他有朝一日会主动放弃复仇的机会，复仇对他而言就像是已经扑到脸上的火星、他只需伸出手指，就可以将其捏住。

“你应该能猜到，那些失踪的孩子们遭遇了什么了吧？”

神父从室外走进的时候抽了根烟，在烟雾当中，对方的脸型轮廓看起来更加像他，对方无疑也是一个红头罩，对方从来学不会冷静和克制，他只是让这些暗火不让人发觉罢了。

杰森不以为意的哼了一声当作回答，他的答案换来了一声叹息，另一个杰森陶德不再看他，他坐在了长椅上，发起了呆。

“我想，你不会想做二选一，是吧？”

神父说。

“你想说什么？”身为另一个杰森，神父不可能能放下对残害自己以及残害他人的小丑的恨意，但他的态度几乎是在劝说他放弃了。

“没什么，”神父耸了耸肩，他甚至没有看他，“我只是想问你，98比1，你选什么？”

在神父这么说的三秒不到，他的手机上收到了一副电子地图。

密密麻麻的蓝色点遍布在上面，就在他注视的那几秒，其中几个已经变红，但这些仍然比不过在阿卡姆当中，最红的那个。

“我会去找蝙蝠们一趟，”神父将烟按在了长椅的把手上，未熄灭的烟在椅背上留下焦痕，“你的任务是，在获取得到的数据后，立刻分析数据，研发解毒剂。”

他笑了起来。

“如果你不想见到满大街都是我这个版本的童年阴影的话。”

神父凝望着他。

“98比1。”

20.

在十分钟前，他刚刚得到那些明显从蝙蝠洞调取的数据。

如果是平时的他，他一定会因为蝙蝠们的失算而高兴上那么一会儿。

他在三小时前已经找到了那些被关押的孩子们，隔着窗子，他看到了平生最厌恶的画面之一。

孩子们正在唱歌。

他们坐在铁笼里，有的孩子在笑着唱，有的孩子在哭泣着唱，哭着的孩子越来越少，笑着的孩子越来越多。

稚嫩的未变声时期的歌声，却像是被蛮横搅乱的摇篮曲，整个散发着疯疯癫癫的气息。

这是一场让人做噩梦的大合唱。

而他们，都有着黑色的头发，蓝色的眼睛。

杰森当然知道，大疯子说的受害者会是什么样。

他没有成功杀死小丑，小丑活了下来，于是小丑要给不听话的小鸟一个小小的教训。

“如果你找到了他们，就看好他们。”

大疯子在他夺门而出的时候，怜悯的看着他。

“这是你的罪。”

闭嘴。

杰森将神父的身影赶出了脑子，他在收到资料的那刻起就往韦恩科技赶去。

在那里有一处蝙蝠侠的秘密实验室，他一边赶一边骂着大疯子，鬼扯，对方极力暗示的是这些获取的资料可以用来解除小丑的病毒，鬼扯，他并不是不知道小丑最近新出的把戏，他将其他人也转变成小丑，那些人要么疯了要么就死了。

尽管这么想，他还是在看到熟悉的标志时加快了速度，在他接近时，电子安保系统自动解锁，就像一个分明的陷阱一样，大开着门等待着他。

和蝙蝠洞里十分类似的电脑打开着，研发系统全面就绪，只差将关键资料输入进去。

在亮光处，有一台已经被预先准备好的培养仓。

他几乎是怒吼骂着小丑骂着蝙蝠侠骂着神父骂着他自己，将资料一股脑的输入进电脑里，在他这么做后，电脑自己运作起来，它不断切换着窗口，自己开始了分析。

“做得不错，杰森。”

电子音如此说。

它在运算过程中，居然还有功夫给他一个笑脸符号。

“It’s my turn now.”

机器开始运作起来，他站在那里看着这完全可以充当灵异现场的场景一言不发。

在黎明来临前，机器停止了轰鸣。

杰森猛的打了一个寒颤。

他才意识到他就在这里看了整整一夜。

他又在原地站了几秒，才往前迈了一步。

两步。

三步。

........

然后。

从那打开的培养仓中。

取出了。

被封装在子弹型的玻璃小瓶里的。

绿色药剂。

“Save them.”

那个声音如此说。

tbc

黑泥进度二。

蝙蝠那边算是被大疯子坑了，他去那里不只是告知有其他受害者的，也有.....嗯，要蝙蝠电脑资料的。

至于为什么大疯子会发现这个，以及为什么监视器定位器怎么被弄出去的？

食物，水。

不一定要去教堂，只需要食用被散发出的食物就行，再加上特定时间和条件嗯。

至于为什么能某种意义的使用蝙蝠电脑。

嗯，因为那个Nest，本质上原本是我另一个文里蝙蝠家“家”概念的集合产物（拥有被视作家人的蝙蝠们的特质，并有自己的人格），因为某些原因献祭自己然后在献祭前把自己搞成了ai，某种意义上讲，它就是另一个世界会自己思考的蝙蝠电脑。

.....

接下来是我个人比较烦恼的小丑病毒治愈问题，因为包含后面的某些设定，我只能说，在我这个世界小丑病毒某种意义可以被治愈，或者说只要补充特定条件就可以被阻止。

那个药剂不只是科技侧，或者说，在制作出来后就不算是完全的科技科技侧了。

哦。

黑泥这章内容就是。

98比1。

以及。

受害儿童不只是被拘禁（蝙蝠家目前得知），也有被注入小丑病毒（98名，杰森得知）。

至于那个1。

既是小丑，也是杰森自己。

所以这章。

叫作 两重取其轻，两轻取其重。

还有一到两章结束这个副本。

有缘再见。


	7. 第一副本：生死解谜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与小丑的关系预警，很黑，十分感谢。

友情提示：含有人物死亡情节。

第一副本：生死解谜

提姆主视角注意。

有点黑预警，记得下面有解密环节。

30.

这一切到底是怎么发生的呢？

29.

提姆正和tim在交流情报，两顶新旧不一的红头罩正和那两个凑在一起的脑袋一样，紧紧挨着摆在他公寓的桌上。

他再一次庆幸无论是哪个自己都够谨慎，他们都没有留下什么可以被追踪的小尾巴，事实上他们做的甚至过了头，就连提姆自己都不知道那两个家伙是怎么突然找上门来的，说实话，这真的有点伤提姆的心。

“说实话，提摩西你得少喝点咖啡了。”

一来就抢了他的名字的红头罩提姆，一脸不赞同的抢走了他的咖啡，而同为红头罩的tim则不住的点头，手上极为迅速的把他藏着的咖啡包收了起来，这就是身为同位体的坏处了，这些其他的自己总能轻易发现他的秘密。

对此，已经沦为提摩西的提姆不忍的移开目光，不去看自己的能量来源的悲惨下场。

所以。

这一切到底是怎么发生的呢。

还有。

为什么你们都成为了红头罩啊？

28.

提姆又叹了一口气，失去咖啡让他很难打起精神，他又一次怀疑自己答应回去休息是不是一个好主意，不，如果他知道自己回家后会找到两个自己，他一定不会听蝙蝠侠的，他一定会工作到死，直到他找到真相。

“哦，这看起来不太好。”

红头罩提姆凑了过来，不忍的看着那张定格的画面，暂停的时机太好，破碎的弹头和张狂的笑容离得极近，不止如此，那个高速飞行的小物件，已经揭开了一点表皮。

“嗯……有点恶心。”

红头罩tim也摇了摇头，捂住了嘴，看起来就像要吐出来一样。

的确，这有点恐怖，又有点恶心，但这已经是能找到的最不恐怖并且最必要的那刻了。

只是看了一眼那破碎的尸体，提姆就觉得极为的荒谬，事情就那样发生了，像是一场奇怪的梦魇，或者是草草收场的戏剧，就那么……结束了。

他们等了十几分钟才想起来去确认死亡情况，他们不死心的按压脉搏，触摸胸口，又困惑的看着头顶圆圆的小孔，即便鲜血涌出还是让他们十分怀疑。

这很正常，不是吗？

有谁想到。

有谁能想到。

盘旋于哥谭的最大的梦魇。

会以这种方式谢幕呢？

27.

“我不觉得有什么需要疑惑的。”

红头罩提姆这么讲。

他前倾身子，点了暂停键，而画面动了起来，在提姆和tim大叫起来去抢鼠标前，那枚子弹已经完美的继续自己的任务，从前额突破了颅骨的屏障，然后钻了进去。

提姆感觉胃在翻涌了，而tim则已经吐了出来，他紧紧的抱着垃圾桶，大吐特吐。

过高配置的电脑将子弹射入头骨的每个细节极为清晰的展现，而这颗头的主人在笑，在嘴角完全扬起的时候，刚好，子弹从下颚扑的一声钻了出来，撞击在地上，发出像是铃铛一样的清脆声响。

他在哈哈大笑。

“Haha，I am not.”

在说完这句话后，他倒了下来。

鲜血像是被打开龙头的喷泉一样从那两个孔洞里漫了出来，在地上很快就变成了一个粘稠的血滩。

另一个人的声音响了起来，带着些许赞许。

“Good boy.”

一双手伸进了镜头，它无视血污，也无视着死亡还没有完全带走这个濒死之人，它在那涣散的瞳孔的注视中，摸上了他的眼皮。

它替他阖上了双眼。

而他真的叹息了一声，静候死亡。

26.

“无论那个人做了什么，能让小丑都选择……自杀，他本身就是最危险的犯罪分子。”

红头罩tim抱着垃圾桶有气无力的说，他已经足够克制自己了，在说完这个评价后才继续抱着垃圾桶大吐特吐，而提姆和红头罩tim没有说话，他们有类似的判断，但……他们都不约而同的选择忽视那个比谎言荒谬多少的真相。

红头罩提姆沉默了一会儿，拖动进度条，移到了一开始。

这是一盘死亡录像，这盘录像记录了哥谭最大的梦魇活着的最后影像，提姆在那时一直在线上，所以他记录下了所有一切，而剩余的录像被蝙蝠侠封锁了起来，不令人高兴的是，小丑的死去只会迎来更多动乱而已，他像是阴云一样在哥谭天幕遮蔽许久，久到人们已经忘记没有小丑存在的日子是怎么样了。

录像只花了三秒就回到了一开始，回到了那间会客厅，那时小丑还活着，他在桌子上玩着刀，他一手拿刀，另一只手摆在桌子上，无聊的用那把刀在桌面上从一个指缝跳到另一个指缝。

在门被敲响的时候，他出了点小差错，刀尖擦过他的指尖，割破手指，鲜血流了出来，而他惋惜的看着他手指的惨状，抬起头，望向门口。

门被打开了。

一个人正站在那儿。

抄着腰，歪着头，打量着他。

“哇哦，古怪的小鸟儿居然是最早找上门的那个～”

小丑带着夸张的笑意向来人打了招呼，而后者愣了一秒，然后嘴角也夸张的扬起，露出一个同样疯狂的笑来。

“哦，我怎么能不来呢，你在等我，我一向不会让人等待，更别提是你，Joker。”

穿着神父袍的人完全进入了镜头，他看起来风尘仆仆，那些疯狂在他完全进入镜头那刻就被收敛起来了，他看着小丑，最终在对方坐着的办公桌前站定。

“你也很精神，和我一样，甜心，我开始喜欢你了。”小丑这么说，他看着对方给自己拉了一张椅子，并且舒舒服服的坐下。

而后者并未立刻理会他，而是看向了镜头，做了一个稍等的手势。

“我不确定你是不是要继续看下去？”

那个人说。

“我可不想给你留下点心理阴影。”

遍布岁月痕迹的面孔依然没有损耗骨子里的放浪不羁，那一撮白毛交杂在斑驳的黑发间，那双蓝绿色的眼睛意外的不是疯狂的，他语气严肃，仿佛真的在说一个告诫。

而那时提姆花了一秒才反应过来这是在对自己说话，但他还是没有立刻反应更多，毕竟，出现在这里的不是其他人……而是。

红头罩tim大叫着holy fuck，而红头罩提姆则开始.....嚎啕大哭，不，他并没有，事实上，他完全没反应过来自己已经哭了，眼泪就这样突兀的流了出来，他死死的盯着镜头，将画面上的人的每一个表情印在脑子里。

“上帝呀。”

红头罩提姆喃喃自语，他瘫了下来，像是被抽去骨头的鱼，他在那张脸上反复的仔细打量，而画面的人在提出告诫后就移开了目光，看向了小丑。

“抱歉，让你久等了。”

这位神父装扮的男人露出一个微笑，仿佛正准备引领迷途的羔羊。

只不过。

已经知道最终发生什么的三个提姆都知道，这引向的不是天堂。

而是地狱。

25.

“你们认识他。”

提姆说。

他暂停了画面，红头罩提姆盯着画面点了点头，而红头罩tim半晌后点了点头，表情有些不那么肯定。

“我认识他.....还正常的时候，”红头罩tim犹豫了几秒这么说，“准确说，是他还是红头罩的时候，在我那里，红头罩可是哥谭传奇，是最受孩子们欢迎的英雄。”

“而且，”tim顿了几秒又继续说，“他从一开始就是红头罩，除了他，哥谭没有人用这个称号。”

“他从未来回到了你们的过去。”

提姆若有所思。

“然后又回去了。”

红头罩tim耸了耸肩，但因为在顾虑其他而显得极为敷衍。

“不，他没有，”红头罩提姆突然开口说话了，他抬起头，注视着另一个红头罩，几秒后，又看向了提姆，“他死在那里。”

“他是我们的红头罩。”

他看向了与另一顶头罩摆在一起的稍微陈旧一些的头罩，露出一个苦笑。

“我是在他死后，才得到了它。”

“但他显然还活着。”

提姆不知道自己是怎么说出这样的话的，但他只是又调出了一份报告，被放大的基因螺旋上有几个被点出的基因片段，而那几个片段最终被证明属于小丑，但又不属于小丑。

“看起来我得陪另一个自己玩一场解谜游戏？”红头罩提姆叹了一口气，他拿起了自己的头罩，然后从里面拔下了一小片内存卡。

“跨越世界的旅途对电子设备会有一定损伤、所以，我们偏向用物理方式寄存信息，”红头罩提姆将这个内存卡递给了提姆，而提姆则摩挲着这张陪着身为红头罩的自己的小小物件，它就像是漂流瓶，只用来记载最重要的一类信息，“我并没有想过，我能再见到活着他。”

几分钟后，那片小小的内存卡被插进了提姆的电脑里，一个提示输入密码的提示框弹了出来，而红头罩提姆在两人的注视下，输入了四个数字。

“0816，哈当然。”

红头罩tim捂住了脸，在地上滩成一条咸鱼。

“这是红头罩的生日。”

提姆眼前浮现出另一张脸，相比录像中更加烦躁更加年轻的一张脸，他在危急关头撞破了玻璃来到了他们面前，他过于灵活的挥舞着双枪，将围困住蝙蝠们的罪犯一一击倒在地。

“槽你们的！”

他们世界的红头罩做出了选择，即便他知道他的行为并不会迎来蝙蝠们的接纳，他还是做出了这个选择。

“你叫他红头罩？”红头罩tim看了他一眼。

“好吧，看起来，你们并不是家人，”红头罩提姆也看向了他，皱着眉，看起来心情极差，“我以为，至少，我们私下里会叫他杰森。”

“没办法，”提姆耸了耸肩，不置可否，“前不久他可差点想给我们一个教训呢。”

意料之外的，两个红头罩在他这么说的时候盯着他仔细打量了一会儿，然后对视一眼，点了点头。

“看样子他还是挺喜欢你。”

红头罩tim说。

“他真要给你一个教训，你绝对活不到现在。”

红头罩提姆做了补充，附赠一个感慨的眼神。

“——你不会想知道，我们那里的一个，给别人教训一般会做什么的。”

24.

“所以说，这些基因是来自于那个Joker？”

提姆皱着眉，比对着另一份基因报告。

“但不是你们的Joker，”红头罩提姆这么说，他拖动鼠标，又从文件中找出了一份报告出来，并且点开了它，“我们的那个，在那一刻发生前，他是正常的。”

两个同个人的完全不同的基因报告已经足够让人发现一个可怖的真相。

“他才是感染者。”

尽管他们没有直面那场景，但光凭着监控他们就足够窥视到到地狱的一角，被故意送到他们面前的视频里，孩子们在唱一首过于扭曲的歌，他们都被画上了小丑妆，与妆容相比，他们的表情几乎都可以完美的扮演小丑。

而他们的红头罩像是一尾逆流而上的鱼，他在这些孩子们中间缓慢的穿行着，他拿着一把改造过的手枪，每经过一个孩子，他都会尽量小心点给孩子们的手腕或者肩膀来上一下。

视频的效果太好，他们甚至能听见曾经的二代罗宾在神经质的不停的道歉，而那些孩子们并非是乖乖被打针的，是的，他在打针，那些半透明的子弹装满了不知名液体，那些疯癫的孩子们并不喜欢更多的疼痛，他们的手中藏着刀片，有的是剪刀，红头罩悲哀的躲过，拿走了剪刀，继续做他的工作。

“我想说是，”红头罩提姆看着他说道，但他又摇了摇头，“但看你的表情，不是，你知道的，不是吗？”

红头罩提姆说的没头没尾，但提姆却真的知道这个答案是什么，他低下头，回避目光，神父的肆意张扬的笑容没有任何掩饰，他在注视孩子们的时候永远是温和、纵容的，而在他表现自己能做到更多后，给予的赞誉也真心实意。

“那可是小丑。”

提姆用比蚊子大不了的声音说道。

而这激怒了红头罩提姆，这只红头罩脸色一变，咆哮着给了他一拳。

“如果是你，你永远不可以小丑（Joker）称呼他！”

在给了他一拳后，红头罩提姆深吸了一口气，强迫自己恢复了平静。

提姆倒在了地上、那一拳打的十分狠，他重重撞上了地板，谢天谢地，他的头撞到了地毯上，不至于把他弄一个脑震荡。

这超出了提姆的意料，他知道他这么说，他有可能会惹毛他们，但他没想到会惹毛到直接揍他的地步。

红头罩tim叹了一口气，走了过来，把他从地上拉起，他也皱着眉，生气的实际上不止红头罩提姆一个。

“提摩西，”红头罩tim对他露出一个苦笑，“我们的父母都活着。”

提姆愣了一秒，然后反应过来一件事。

“不止是我们的父母，”红头罩提姆极为烦躁的挠了挠头，“就连迪克的也是一样。”

“——在我们的时间，在他已经成为……后，他依然对我们做了安排。”

“我们找到了他的回忆录，他一直在尽他可能的保护我们。”

他怜悯的看了提姆一眼。

“我们是杀不死他的。”

“是他自己，选择了死亡。”

23.

“他回去了多少年。”

提姆在他反应过来前，以他从所未有平静的声音问出了自己的疑惑。

“早在小丑还未诞生之前。”

红头罩提姆说。

“早在蝙蝠侠还未存在前。”

红头罩tim接了下去。

他们对视了一眼，然后一起耸了耸肩，露出相差无几的骄傲的笑容。

他们在真心实意为继承了红头罩着一名号而感到自豪。

他们一起看向了提姆。

“他是哥谭的守护者，浴火重生的红色蝙蝠，孩童的守护神。”

“就连蝙蝠侠，都在他的守护之下。”

“你至少不该质疑一点，”红头罩提姆露出了微笑，“哪怕是他最疯的时候，他也没有对任何孩子下手。”

“你能想象吗？由你所谓的小丑（Joker）打造的，真正的属于孩子们的乌托邦。”

“你们到现在都没有做到的事，他几乎一个人就做到了。”

22.

“杀人是不对的。”

提姆最终这么说。

“你说的没错，杰也是这么想的，”红头罩tim翻着他的冰箱，抽空回了一句，“话说，提摩西，你平时就吃这些？”

“他冰箱里有什么？”红头罩提姆正忙着喝水，是的，是真正的水，而不是通过咖啡补充水分，这点足以看出他们间很大的不同，这可真古怪，他们彼此几乎不认同互相的观点，但他们却迅速将不愉快抛到一旁，现在专注于检查他的生活质量上。

“速食食物，速食食物，更多的速食食物。”

红头罩tim挑着眉看着一袋炸土豆饼，他先是看了看日期，然后才勉为其难的点了点头，他又从里面拿了半颗生菜，又不知道从哪里摸了盒意面出来。

“你有烤肉酱，或者蘑菇酱吗？”

红头罩提姆问。

“我应该有烤肉酱。”提姆拘谨的回答，尽量不表现出自己的震惊，天啊，不会像他想的那样吧？这两个家伙看起来……

“烤肉酱，那么就配咸奶酪吧。”红头罩tim又变魔术一般摸出了一块拆了几片的奶酪片，分别包装，撕开就可以食用，提姆一般用来夹三明治吃，在拿出奶酪片后，红头罩tim摸出了他的切菜板，又摸出一把厨刀，将奶酪片拆封又码好，细细的切成了碎。

“需要我打下手吗？”红头罩提姆也凑了过去，带着跃跃欲试的笑容，“虽然我技术可能比不过你，但我也是不会炸厨房的类型，经过阿福认证的那种。”

“好吧。”红头罩tim勉为其难的点了点头，把生菜交给了他，而红头罩提姆极为配合的把生菜先横切成两半，然后以过于干净利落的刀法，将它切成了丝。

至于提姆。

他表示他确定他被两个人嫌弃了一把。

21.

“说实话，我不觉得这是好主意。”

提姆很有求生欲的说。

“说实话，我也认同。”

红头罩tim猛点头，如临大敌一般端着他们的劳动成果。

而红头罩提姆则犹豫了两秒，依然是点击了播放键，这让其余两人绝望的叹了一口气。

说实话，红头罩tim能理解红头罩提姆，毕竟，他们的命运是最相似，却又有最大不同的。

他们都得到了一只来自未来的大红鸟，而那只大红鸟对蝙蝠们都做出了安排，但另一个自己，实际上并没有真正接触过，还作为红头罩时的杰森，尽管对方表现的对杰森熟知，但更像是在追忆着他。

那未被命运赋予最大恶意的大红鸟，在他因为自己的愚蠢而被抓住后、毅然决然的踏进陷阱，去救他。

不止如此，他甚至是推荐了他成为罗宾。

他过去并没有激动太久，但在他来到这个世界，并且亲身体会后，才知道杰森曾经历什么。

这个世界的提姆，有没有意识到，无论他是否愿意，他都几乎是从他最信仰的英雄手中，夺走了他唯一的家。

他在被接纳后与杰森不只以红头罩和罗宾，亦或者是和继任者的方式相处。

杰森是他的年龄差了很多的兄长，可能还是半个父亲？

他是他的家人。

而无论是哪个红头罩。

都愿意为家人。

付出一切。

但在他最需要的时候，他的家人，抛弃了他。

20.

“我最讨厌破坏规则的人了，”小丑这么说，虽然如此，但他话语里却没有生气的意思，他从未见过这样与他相似，却没有完全堕入黑暗的人，更别提，他发现了，这个人也是小丑（joker），这还是第一次，他和其它世界的小丑玩游戏呢，“你不乖，你该被打断翅膀，关在笼子里，肚子里吞针，然后被封进水泥里。”

“这听起来不错，”神父如此说，他换了个姿势，很给面子的听着小丑说着疯话，“说实话我也不想这么浪费时间，我该给你一枪的，反正你也不会躲。”

“哈哈，为什么你觉得我不会躲？小鸟儿你疯啦，你的蝙蝠爸爸知道吗？”

小丑听起来就像是听到了好笑的笑话一样，笑的上气不接下气，看起来这个笑话真的很好笑。

“因为我是个神父？”神父耸了耸肩，他对小丑露出了一个平静的，不带恨意的笑容，“我觉得很符合你的笑点？一个送人下地狱的神父，在得到主垂怜后，没有将人引向天堂，而是地狱，要知道……在我来这里后，我可一个人都没有杀。”

小丑很给面子又剧烈大笑起来，神父在他笑的稍微停歇下来后，又补上了新的笑点。

“看吧，如果我那么做了，我只不过证明我坚持的只是一个笑话，你的确可以逼疯任何人，你的死只是证明你是对的，你只要知道这点就会非常开心。”

这几乎要呛死小丑，小丑剧烈的咳嗽起来，疯狂的笑声像是疯狗一般夹杂在痛苦的喘息里，他看起来超级高兴，就像是正常人中了头奖。

“天啊，你真理解我，”小丑在间歇这么笑着说，“你比她还理解我，不，你就是我。”

“也许吧，”神父并没有恼怒，即便三个提姆都这么觉得，事实上他依然赞同的点了点头，“也许，我们间的区别，并没有想的那么大。”

“你可真讨喜，”小丑欣喜的看着他，就像是看着最喜爱的玩具，他甚至不用做任何更改，这个家伙足够疯，只要存在就是对蝙蝠们最大的讽刺，“好吧，你找我是准备和我玩游戏吗？”

“不，”神父摇了摇头，他叉着腿，摩挲着十字架，他又一次露出笑容，“事实上我只是来问你一个问题。”

19.

“Are you a submarine？”

18.

“Are you a submarine？这是什么意思？”

红头罩tim重复了一遍，然后发问。

“他在问，小丑是潜水艇吗？当然，我知道还有其他含义。”

红头罩提姆又一次挠了挠头，事实上，在神父和小丑“友好聊天”的时候，他平均几秒就要这么做，另外两个提姆忍不住想，对方可能不久就会遭受脱发问题。

“神父不久前曾被注入吐真剂，他说过一些他的过去，”提姆一边回忆一边试图去找，他觉得不对劲的地方在哪里，“他说，他杀死了所有的小丑。”

红头罩提姆瞪大了眼睛，猛的站了起来，一边大声咆哮，一边疯狂的挠着头。

“天啊，你们没猜到，这是最简单的文字谜题。”

红头罩提姆几乎是怒吼道。

“不是杀死（kill）而是结束（end），他已经暗示了他在做什么，也暗示了他会以什么方式做。”

神父在众目睽睽下，解开了神父袍，然后从他脖颈上拉出一条。

金色的吊坠。

“Are you a submarine？”

他又一次重复了自己的问题，他的语气变得极为轻柔，甚至说是亲近，是的，他用问候朋友一般的语气问候着小丑，如果不知道只听声音的人，也许会认为这是两个极为亲密的人在谈话。

“你们并不知道乔奈尔是谁。”

红头罩tim不再看画面，他已经知道会发生什么。

而红头罩提姆依然盯着画面，但他神经质的碎碎念着什么，他也同样知道，提姆只看一眼就明白，但是蝙蝠们并不知道他的秘密，即便是足够放倒大象的吐真剂，都没有从他脑子里，夺走这个秘密。

“乔奈尔是Joker。”提姆迟疑着说出自己所知道的，身为蝙蝠，他当然知道乔奈尔是谁，那是小丑还是普通人时的名字。

“你们就那么笨吗？”

红头罩提姆咬牙切齿道。

“那份血样还不足够让你知道？我和他完全不一样的命运你还没办法猜到？”

他绝望的抓着头。

“所有世界的乔奈尔都应该成为小丑。”

他大声哭泣起来，像是一头濒死的羔羊。

而画面上，神父已经捏住了金色的吊坠，然后放在桌上，在小丑面前展开。

摄像头过于完美的将吊坠展开的所有细节拍摄进来。

因此，他们也看清了里面装着什么。

17.

这下，不只是红头罩提姆，就连红头罩tim也在哭泣了。

那比指甲盖大不了的照片上，有三个人。

直到提姆因为窒息才反应过来前，他才意识到自己也是这“抱头痛哭团”的一员。

“Are you a submarine？”

神父又问了一次。

他将吊坠解了下来，将它放在了小丑的掌中。

而小丑，没有在笑了。

事实上，他瞪大了眼睛，像个正常人一样愣在了那里。

他并没有像平常一样，挑剔的挑三拣四、最终把它扔到一边。

他缓缓地收拢了手指。

攥紧了它。

他沉默了一会儿，然后发出挫败的叹息。

"No, I am not."

他很是暴躁的拉开了所有抽屉，然后终于在耐心用尽前，找到了一把手枪。

而神父在笑着，赞许的看他。

不用再看下去。

提姆们已经知道之后发生了什么。

16.

小丑就在神父的注视之下，用那把手枪顶上了自己的太阳穴。

他又重复了一次。

"No，I am not."

他露出一个带着疯狂笑容。

按下了扳机。

这是他，

活着时，

说的最后一句话。

15.

“我们没找到那个吊坠盒。”

提姆茫然的说。

“我们从未找到这个东西，我们不知道。”

他茫然的看着自己的手，即便他手上空无一物，但他总感觉自己手上沾着血，二代罗宾的血，小丑的血，还有他自己的血。

他几乎能听到所有被害死的生灵，在谜题最终被揭开时，一起发出了畅快的笑声。

是的，他现在知道了。

他不用任何人回答，他就已经足够知道答案。

这一切都是被他设计好的。

他有无数办法藏起来那东西，毕竟没有谁知道这里面究竟藏着怎样可怖的秘密，不，那绝对是他见过最可怕的事物，他几乎不敢想象，如果蝙蝠侠看到这个会明白什么。

“所以，他选择你亲自观看，”红头罩提姆十分勉强的扬了扬嘴角，“尽管你不知道，但是他对你评价很高。”

“如果是你的话。”

“如果是你的话。”

“你一定能做出最正确的决断。”

提姆深吸了一口气，吃完了最后一口饭。

“我们得走了！”

14.

“你已经看我很久了。”

神父这么说。

他安静的坐在囚笼里，而蝙蝠侠站在囚笼外，夜翼则站在不远处，按着一个很不配合的男孩。

他们都在看着他。

“你设计了一切。”

蝙蝠侠这么说。

即便是用了变声器，蝙蝠侠的声音依然透着止不住的疲惫，这几乎是一出最搞笑的喜剧了，如果小丑还活着的话，他一定会弄点乐子，让蝙蝠侠忙起来，顺便打起精神。

“算是吧。”

神父点了点头，不置可否，他抄着兜，并没有被几乎处在暴怒中的蝙蝠侠吓倒。

“他可以不死。”

蝙蝠侠质问道。

“你不该在唤回他人性后，放任他死亡。”

"No,You're wrong!"

神父摇了摇头。

“如果他不死，他会想到自己的父亲才是一切灾祸的根源，他会知道命运该死的会多么会开玩笑，”神父变得更情绪外露了些，他紧盯着蝙蝠侠的眼睛，一字一顿的说，“而他只是想到他存活的，拥有光明未来的后裔，有可能有一天知道这一点，就会这么做，好吧，我也没想到他会有这么大的决心，那是他自己的枪。”

“你是无法阻止他的，”神父这么说，“你不该小看绝望之人得到希望后会做什么，你阻止的了一次，阻止不了第二次，第三次。”

“你是在谋杀！”

蝙蝠侠握住牢门怒吼道。

“是的，”神父这么说，他突然笑了，“所以，我准备走了。”

“不！”

男孩猛然意识到什么，他挣脱了夜翼的束缚，朝牢笼扑来。

但一切太晚了。

神父突然咳嗽了起来，他每咳嗽一下，就会吐出黑色的血。

“哦，好吧，我的确做的太过了，也是，算计恶魔就是这种下场，还算不错，”神父睁着眼，瞳孔已经涣散起来，他慢慢的倒了下来，摊在了地上，“我干的还算不错，孩子们不会变成小丑，蝙蝠们也没有少人，哦，还有恶魔崽子也吓了他老爸一跳。”

他笑了起来，望向蝙蝠侠，事实上他只能看到一个模糊的黑色身影。

"Hey,old man."

"Did I do well?"

终于解开笼门的蝙蝠侠将神父紧紧抱在了怀里，他在不停的道歉，哦，为什么要道歉呢，他的确做了错事，他没听他的，他杀了人，很多人，最后，他连自己也杀了。

他强迫自己用上了最后一点力气。

"Please don't cry for the person likes me."

13.

神父死了。

又一次死了。

“不，他还会复活的。”三只提姆站在一起说，红头罩tim正忙着教训他落跑的老弟，而红头罩提姆则很是尴尬的和姗姗来迟的这个世界的红头罩站在一起，事实上这个红头罩比他还要尴尬，鬼知道为什么其他世界的提姆德雷克，会选择成为红头罩。

如果神父，以及其他回到过去的杰森知道的话，他们一定会乐于和他吐槽这件事，但鉴于其中一个已经又一次死翘翘了，他恐怕要多等一会儿。

“在我们的世界，也有他的尸体，但是他身上的病毒含量比这个要高的多，”红头罩提姆有些不自在的说，在说到尸体的时候，他忍不住看了杰森一眼，正好碰上了对方的目光，这吓了他一大跳，“额…事实上，有人给了他祝福，它说，他最终可以获救。”

“但他有可能会也这样，不断死去。”

“他每死一次都会正常点。”

红头罩tim做了这个总结，他撸自己弟弟的毛撸的过于顺手，以至于被达米安忍无可忍的咬了一口。

“这看起来真疼。”杰森翻了一个白眼，一脸没心没肺。

“tt，陶德，”达米安瞪了他一眼，“你别高兴的太早，你以为父亲会放任另一个我还呆在刺客联盟吗？”

“事实上，老爷已经在联系塔利亚小姐，”阿福在一旁补充道，在知道自己的有血脉在外，并且相处，又经历这些的蝙蝠侠，不会再因为害怕而让一个本该有更好未来的孩子，误入歧途，“不久后，我们也许就会有另一位小少爷了。”

对此，红头罩深吸了一口气。

骂了一句脏话。

12.

接下来的时间是打扫战场。

凭借神父留下来的设施，蝙蝠们几乎轻易的找到了那些孩子们，并且监控了他们的状况。

在神父死去后，那个系统自己添加了很多功能，它在原有的地图上又多了一条金色的，代表资金流动，不止如此，它实时更新了警局的相关信息，将每一个指令自己筛选，又发送到了蝙蝠们手上。

“这是我们那里的习惯，”那个像桌宠一样占据了桌面一角的蝙蝠型图标冒着文字泡，它人性化的打了个哈欠，而在它附近，数不清的窗口被打开然后被关闭，“放心，你们不用习惯我，我也快要走了。”

“你又是什么？”

提姆忍不住用光标戳了戳它。

蝙蝠并没有理会，提姆来劲儿，又戳了它几下。

最终，蝙蝠叹了一口气，哀怨的看了他一眼。

它身上浮现出一阵充满恶趣味的七彩特效。

“午安，”看起来十岁不到的黑发蓝眼的男孩这么说，“你可以叫我布莱克，或者可以叫我另一个名字。”

"I'm Nest，the nest of the birds."

对此，提姆愣了几秒，然后骂了一句槽。

11.

“你们准备走了？”

杰森问。

在第三天，所有的风波终于被平息，蝙蝠侠不在，而杰森正不安的来回踱步，一方面因为他知道老蝙蝠会带多么难搞的崽子回来，另一方面.....他完全没想到该怎么和蝙蝠们相处。

事态早在神父出现的时候就脱离了掌控，他的计划完全被打乱了，他没有能完成他的复仇，他的仇敌选择自己结束了生命，而他想报复的人，也已经差点淹死在愧疚里。

他想过冲突，更多的冲突，但惟独没想过是这样。

这是真的吗？

这难不成是他做的一个过于荒诞的梦？

“放心吧，陶德，如果是梦，我们一起都在梦里。”

达米安切了一声，走了过来，一脸不赞同的仰着脑袋看他。

“我没想过，他会做到这种地步。”

杰森叹了一口气，没去计较恶魔崽子的语气。

“他说过了，he was coming to you."

达米安过于平静的说。

“他会做到这么多，如果能让你们，安全的话。”

红头罩tim以相似的，带着怀念的神情做了补充。

神父如此说的神情还仿佛就在昨日。

“tt.”

在一阵喧嚣后。

他们离开了。

10.

“你打算怎么办？”

提姆问自己仅剩下的那个同位体道。

而后者没有抬头，依然忙着手上的工作。

“不怎么办，”红头罩提姆这么说，他飞快的在键盘上移动双手，打上了一串又一串的文字，“忙完就回家。”

他已经在这里呆太久了，他没有赶上，这很遗憾，但他已经确认发生了一些事，一些足够好的事。

“他们是兄弟？”

提姆突然这么说。

而红头罩提姆停了下来，他默默的从自己的颈间，抽出了那根金色的，带有些许鲜血的吊坠。

他打开了它。

“是的。”

他这么说。

小小的照片中，三个人正笑着看镜头。

不，说是三个人，准确说有点太难为人了。

年轻的警员一脸风尘仆仆，他迫不及待的亲吻着他的妻子，而他的妻子则一脸疲惫，却又止不住脸上的幸福。

而在她的怀中。

有着金色胎毛的婴儿闭着眼睛，嘴角微微扬起，贴在她母亲的胸口上。

“My dear baby，Alice Todd，摄于医院，幸福的陶德一家。”

红头罩提姆艰难的吐出了最后一个字，他深吸了一口气，将吊坠合上，重新放回衣物中。

提姆默默的给对方倒了一杯咖啡，离开了。

9.

又过了两天，红头罩提姆给了提姆一个u盘，然后向所有人道别。

他按了头罩的一个键，一个传送门就在他身后打开，在那呼啸的风中，他看着提姆，露出微笑。

“Hey，提摩西，别当罗宾了，去当红头罩吧？”

“我好像记得，这还是我的名号，”杰森不高兴的哼了一声，事实上，他并没有生气，他笑了起来，为红头罩提姆的主意而感到赞叹，“你还早着呢。”

“好吧，某人不愿意，”红头罩提姆耸了耸肩，然后露出一个恶作剧般的笑容，“—但没关系，你可以成为Red Bat.”

“喂，不要随便把我的名号给别人啊！”

一个声音突然从传送门那侧传了过来，这声音让所有人一愣，然后一起望向了杰森。

“我有没有说过，我是带着一只杰森上门的？”

红头罩提姆如此说，他耸了耸肩，随着他的话语，他身后又传来一堆脏话。

“别这样，蝙蝠，我这里可有一个红头罩在。”

红头罩提姆故意加大音量，让所有人能听清楚他的话。

“好吧，”另一个世界的杰森，Red Bat称号的所有者不情不愿的说，“那么就给你了。”

“你就不怕我不接受吗？”

提姆叹了一口气，有些好笑的看着眼前的闹剧。

“就当是我们的偏爱？”

红头罩提姆这么说。

“毕竟，因为你，他才会参与进，我们的生命里。”

“十分感谢。”

“然后。”

“再会。”

8.

提姆深深的叹了一口气。

他默默的看向站在一旁被蝙蝠侠按着的，属于他们世界自己的恶魔崽子，然后露出苦笑。

“我心动了，”提姆这么说，他以他想象的顺畅多的语速和思维看着这个到处是毛病的熊孩子说，“罗宾是你的了，我现在是，Red Bat了。”

“tt，我自己可以抢过来。”达米安不高兴的说，但他却仔细的盯着提姆的表情，这让提姆又好气又好笑。

“你做了正确的决定。”迪克冲了过来，一把抱起他，这让他手忙脚乱的大叫对方放他下来，而杰森则哈哈大笑的看着他笑话。

“欢迎加入单飞联盟，”杰森装作一本正经，拿出一只不存在的话筒开始了即兴演讲，“目前成员有，单飞翘屁股男一只，单飞水桶一只，我们的新进成员是一只仅仅工作不到两年的小小鸟。”

“我真的谢谢你，陶德。”

提姆自暴自弃的喊道。

“槽你的混蛋杰森！”

当然，他的话可没人放在心上。

7.

“你干的真不错。”

天使看着一条咸鱼样的神父笑的一脸赞许。

光屏很不科学的将另一个世界的场景投放到这里，这可对他来说太超过了，他可没想到，自己会得看家庭伦理录像。

“别这么说，”神父挫败的捂住了脸，自暴自弃的翻了一个身，让他躺的舒服点，“你们早就算好了，我的身体，我的吊坠，都是你们准备好的。”

他已经确认了，他的身体能复原出他需要的物品，那枚吊坠应该在乔奈尔手中，如果对方还活着的话，他会一直留着它。

“我实际和他一样，”神父如此说，“蝙蝠们，孩子们就是我的锚，我的缰绳，我的理智所在。”

“所以说、我觉得我很看好你。”

“天使”点了点头。

“你应该可以做到。”

6.

“不止我们的世界，必须有一个joker。”

“没错。”

“还有其他附加条件。”

“算是？”

“你是恶魔，不是天使。”

“嘿，你这么说可不太礼貌。”

“好吧，我道歉？”

“哼，我接受了。”

5.

“所以说，”神父坐了起来，抱着腿，很是无聊的看着光屏里吵吵闹闹的小鸟们，“我的旅途将会继续。”

“没错，”恶魔坐了下来，露出一个略显邪恶的笑容，诡异的是，这并未让他身上的圣洁受到明显的影响，“你还不能停下。”

4.

“直到什么时候？”

那历经磨难的杰森陶德问。

“如果真相如此，这样的旅途，并没有任何意义。”

3.

“不。”

2.

恶魔笑了起来。

1.

“你得相信你自己。”

0.

你最终会。

1.

赢得它。

end.

没想到吧？

这次是三倍的提姆外加我精心思考快一个月的一章，光思考文章线我就快疯了（捂脸

这篇文本质是点出小丑之死的解密过程。

嗯，依然是串联我的世界，以及布局嗯，说实话能把那句话说出来我真的舒爽了。

对、以此作为第一番外，结束第一副本。

很多边写边想的设定，本文写大概十个小时加卡文，外加写了挺多废稿。

至于题目？

tttt，三个意思。

tim*2+todd*2 外来者（黑羊）

tt（大米）*2

tim*3+todd，红头罩家族。

解密戳这里

好玩吗？

就这样。

写完了。

晚安。

再见。

以及。

下一副本。

开启！


End file.
